Hours Before Midnight
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: (UPDATED!)Every year goes with a cycle and Persephone's sick with it. She wants something new and Hades finally decided to take a break. With Summer's Solstice right at the struck of midnight. Hades tries to make things well before Persephone leaves. R&R.
1. Out with the old

"Hours before midnight"

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so as Hades and Persephone.

A/N: This is actually a sequel of _Live in Immortality._ You better read that first. A friend of mine gave me ideas and he says he's been reading my fics, makes me more overwhelmed to write.

So with no further ado, Chapt.1 below. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: A change wouldn't hurt**

_Just another day in the Underworld. _Persephone thought as she heaved a sigh.

She's been awake for a moment now, not in the mood for moving since her husband's arm is wrapped around her slim waist. She wanted to move, toss around and face him but with his tight hold she fears he might woke up. She hated when he wakes up. This whole cycle goes on and on and it's been the same a thousand years had passed.

He wakes up and greets her good morning though there's nothing good about it. Then he'd kiss her and they'd go have a bath together. Then breakfast, another sullen moment when all they do is eat which will actually be followed by an awkward silence. He moves out and goes on with his usual work- judging the mortal souls, leaving her bored all day. Then when the night comes, though no one can really tell whether it's night time or not, they'll have dinner and as usual, comes the deafening silence. They go to bed, he'll kiss her goodnight and then it goes over and over again.

With these, Persephone thought she must do something. Probably a change wouldn't be so bad.

"Hades! Wake up!" she shoves at him; he was badly disturb.

"Wha-hmm?" He budges.

"Let's go somewhere. Take a day off."

Finally he was awakened. Slightly interested on his wife suggestion, he gestured himself to lean against the headboard and face her.

"Seph, you know I still have a thousand souls to judge. If I would take a day off it would be doubled."

_Ain't that some shit for just one day._ She thought, until she remembered it was summer solstice once more and this meant she would spend another six months with same boring things with her mother. One would be eating cereal. She hates cereal! Then she and her mother would go to the fields to grow some wheat, you know the _Agricultural_ stuff. Then she would wear another one of Demeter's white boring robes that looks like blank sheets. Save the tiara Hades gave her at least she had still dignity left when she faces the mirror.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt to spend a day with you wife. In case you forgot, I'm off to Olympus tomorrow." She told him with pleading eyes and with distasteful voice. She hates going off each year, same things happens. It goes on and on. It'll be forever. She needs something new.

"Olympus?" He jolted out of the bed and with a click of his fingers. A scroll floated in front of him. Shit! Summer Solstice. Why haven't he know it soon?

Unfortunately, as far as he'd known that he wanted to spend some time with Seph but still he had that banishment job he has to do.

"Please?" Persephone steps out of their bed and move towards him only to rest her chin to his shoulders. She knows him well, a millisecond of silence is a proof he's been thinking hard about it. Though time is means nothing since they are immortals, it is now. At the strike of 12:00 midnight, Hermes would be in the balcony demanding to let Persephone out though mostly at times Hades would ask for more five minutes, a short time to bid his wife goodbye and smooch all over the place.

"Alright, you got me thinking." He faced her. Mesmerized in the view of Persephone- auburn hair, brown eyes and pink plump lips, full mounted breast. She's beautiful when she just plead something from him. He gave up by emphasizing a sigh. She said a soft "yes" but he had heard her silent bliss.

"Give me 5 hours to at least judge mortal souls. Then we're off." Hades told her with a firm voice.

Satisfied, Persephone grabbed him close to give a kiss. He reciprocated. The last thing they knew, they found themselves off to shower.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed. Hades is having some hard time himself.<p>

The line of gloomy souls is long and endless, waiting for them to be judge. But this soul named Ark refuses to go to Elysium, instead he asked for him to be in the Island of the Blest which is odd. Hades makes the decisions not the souls yet this one wanted what's better.

"It's not suicide!" Ark, the soul yelled in correction. "My Lord, I been living peacefully and I haven't harmed anyone. Then I should be in the Island of the Blest."

Hades tried to make the gloomy soul understand his point. He is the Lord of the Underworld after all. His concerns of the mortals got the best of him.

Before Hades could reply, he's sure he heard his guitar being played. It was echoing the palace and it's been like played by a child!

"What in the Zeus-." He muttered. There's no kid. That must be-

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Persephone herself is having a hard time.<p>

"This sucks!" Persephone screams her displeasure. She broke her fingernail and not to mention she had broken one of his strings.

There's a dark swirling smoke appeared in the threshold. The smoke vanishes and there stood Hades with eyes wide open.

"What in the Underworld have you been doing?" Hades tried to keep it all calm; he still has the sense in him, Ark was the strangest soul he'd met. He refuses Elysium he better go off to Tartarus! Since Ark's demands is pissing the God of the Dead.

"Having fun whi-."

"You broke a nail of yours, haven't you? And-.

This must've been kidding him. His favourite guitar! He had ordered this from Hermes a century ago after seeing that limited Gibson guitar commercial in Hephaestus TV, and now what! A string within a century old, broken!

Hades tried to laugh at the sight but no! He looked at it and Persephone then the fireplace. The fireplace where the souls kept and the gateway to Tartarus itself.

"What's with the eyes?" Persephone asked suspiciously. Is he scheming to feed her to the souls? Scheming, well she knew that's not his thing but still!

"Feed that damn guitar to the souls. And please do something else would you, my wife? I'm in the middle of judgement of a mind-bobbling case right now. So please, do something less ear hurting." He gave a sigh before he faded in black.

"Well, that wasn't a good idea."

* * *

><p>AN:Well**, **that's up for chapter 1, not to mention the cliff-hanger there (which I'm not used to do). The second chap. will be up soon (More annoying/annoyed Persephone, a heart to heart conversation, good place to hang out(cough*not meadows*coughPlease tell me is it good or not? Critisms are allowed.

So please leave a review, it means a lot to me.

-PRDTFAN14-


	2. A pup for A pal

"Hours before midnight"

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so as Hades and Persephone.

_A/N: This story is on the roll! I give my thanks to _**healme13** _who gave the first review and_ **sheshatescold**_ for adding this story to one of her favorites. I know I had errors but I will try my very best to lessen them.(I'll improve along the way, I promise). I'll make it up to you both and the random readers out there._

_I'm glad you had fun reading the first chapter. So here goes the 2nd. Enjoy:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Pup for A Pal.<strong>

_I don't think feeding that guitar to the souls is a great idea._

She murmured. Not that she cared about his Mick Jagger state but at least he has his fun. She wouldn't take that away. She prefers watching Hades get so crazy on his deafening music than seeing him seduce another woman. She became so possessive of him that sometimes she could knock herself out, seriously.

She lingered to the corridors. If only she could grab him away. Then she thought, maybe hanging out with Cerberus will ease her longing.

She teleported herself to where the enormous three headed dog is. She arrives to the gates of the Underworld when the swirling of petals came to a stop and fades.

She was chilled to the bone to see mortals souls kept on coming and counting. _This is going forever. _She thought. How sad, her Hades is working persistently nowadays. He really needs a break.

_My Queen._ Cerberus speaks in Persephone's mind in three voices, chorused. He moves out from the shadows and gave his three heads a bow.

_Is anything bothering you? How may I come of aid?_ He asks in genuine formality, which is odd since formality had to be Charon.

Persephone gave a laugh.

"Oh come on, are you hanging out with Charon again?" she giggled.

_Besides the souls? Who else?_ Cerberus rolled in exhilaration. Persephone smirk and rolls her brown autumn eyes.

_But I did not munch his oar this time!_ _Really!_

"Keep it down." she warned in a hushed tone. For sure Hades heard that one, even from a far.

_Oops. Sorry My Lady. Is boss having a hard time?_

"Yeah. He needs a break, you know. But with these mortals souls coming." She pointed to the thousand souls, and gave a wave at Charon who is as gloomy and looking tired like the ones he ferries. "This will take forever." She continued, groan.

_He's been doing this forever, is he not? _Teased the three headed dog before one of his heads shoves Persephone's shoulder that causes her to stumble.

"Don't _do_ that!" She was back at her feet. Letting her hands wiped away the dirt on her beautiful embroiled robe.

The dog whimpered in reply. Afraid that his mistress will instantly turn him into geranium or a daffodil perhaps. Like what she did to Nico when he angered her. What's worse is that he knows how much Persephone's rage scares him to Hell. Leuce and Mintha were some of the products. The heart of the huge, vile creature startled.

"Hey, chill! I'm just kidding! I wouldn't turn you into a plant for the love of Hades." She giggled. Cerberus roared in reply, now much loud than usual. Persephone laughs. Forgetting the Hades is in his banishment job.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Hades, on his throne rolled his eyes. <em>What's up with Cerberus?<em> _He's like tickled to death._

"Alecto!" He yelled. In the mist shows Alecto, his most trusted fury.

"My Lord, you have summoned. What is your command?"

"Take charge." Then Hades fades to black

The mortal souls groan. Alecto gave a slight smirk and began to pace back and forth in front of the souls. Realizing that their boss is exaggerating to much effort to these demanding souls, she wanted to fury swipe them all.

Hades materialized himself to the gates. She looked up and Cerberus stopped laughing or howling or whatever it shall be called.

"I said: less ear hurting." He reminded, he stood and look at the souls that kept on coming. _Oh gods, this is going forever .This job is worse than Tartarus! _Hades thought.

_Whoa, first time in a thousand years both of you came to visit! I love you, BOSS!_

"ALRIGHT, I GOT YOU! Just stop it!" Hades yelp when Cerberus began soaking him with THE MOST UNEXPLAINABLE AND WORST SICKENING saliva ever there was in the cosmos. Persephone laughed so hard, she laughed like she never did before. She found the ground a good place to laugh.

"I can't breathe!"She said between snorts and giggles.

"Stop it you OVERGROWN PUP! Yours is even worse than Hydra's!" Hades demanded, he materialized himself and poof in a distance with himself already dried out from that gross licking session.

"OH! That was fun." She exclaimed trying to finish her giggles. Hades, on the other hand wanted to DROWN HIMSELF TO THE RIVER OF STYX. Cerberus is getting to his nerves.

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ over." he cleared his throat, trying to brace control; he wanted to puke himself out for the love of corn!

"I won't be spending the rest of my day off soaked in saliva. Let's go, my dove." He clutched Persephone's hand. Gave the look to Cerberus that might said : _YOU STAY. _Or perhaps: _I will slap your head off the next time._

_HEY BOSS! What about me? Grant me a day off too! _The three headed dog mandate before the couple come to fade.

"NOT IN ETERNITY." Hades retorted back and concentrated to materialize themselves out. OUT where? He haven't thought of that until now.

The dog whimpered. "In time Big Boy. In time." Persephone reassured before they faded in the swirls of dark mist.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cerberus is an __**Overgrown**__ puppy! (Yah, think? I need to disclaim that. It's not my line though. Found it somewhere.)I hope I still got your interest in the story. Next: Hades is not I-enjoy-sunny-meadows type of guy*cough* hate Apollo*cough*. Zeusy is not the guy he'll ask for help( they'll end up in bed discussions anyway)*facepalm* neither Demeter will do good(who wants nagging for a lecture)**. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, it means a lot to me:)**_

_I'll update soon… Signing off for now…_

_-prdtfan14-xoxo _


	3. The Least Expected

"Hours Before Midnight"

Disclaimer: The usual. I only own the concept and nothing more. The fountain is no exception too. (It's in the movie)

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey there,I'm back with another chapter for you guys.(I have undone some errors on the previous chapter. I'm working to lessen this out.)_

_Thanks __**Fraswaa/Fraser**__ for choosing this story on your favourites._

_**healme13**__: not a bad idea, I agree that C-pup needs a break. (Persephone :"In time, in time.").Yay! I'll be expecting that story. Thank you! xoxo:D_

_ I'm so happy to have Story Alert from you guys. Makes me more overwhelm to write this sequel.*burst to tears* and to the random readers thanks a million._

_Alright, let's waste no time.*throws random tissue* Chapter 3 below. Enjoy:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The least Expected.<strong>

They arrived in a heap. Persephone was actually expecting Hades will get themselves somewhere sunny perhaps. Not to mention he disliked the sun that much, probably somewhere peace and shaded.

Unfortunately, he materialized themselves back to their chambers which disappoint the spring goddess. He never said something about going to_ bed_ or some sort. She wanted out there, she meant OUT. **ABOVE SURFACE.**

Persephone was about to say something but Hades gave a start.

"Alright before you say something else, I wanted to make things clear." He stood in front of his wife and gestured to rest his hands against her shoulders. "Seph, it's still hours before midnight and it's not passed noon so don't give that look." He says when Persephone rolled her eyes. "Supposedly I still have an hour to judge souls but I'll give you the credit." Hades reassured.

"You mean you give the remaining hour to me?"

With his free hand he cupped her chin and smiled.

"Yes, my wife. Now, I will leave you here and get ready."

"Wait." She grabbed his masculine arm. She doesn't know what to dress for the occasion.

"You know what's best. I'll be at the fountain in the front hall." Then with that he let the dark swirling mist take over.

* * *

><p>Hades arrived in the front hall at the brief moment. The fountain was there and it had a complicated design. It was not like the usual sculpture of a mortal with a jar that gestures pouring water that never stops. Instead of mortals in was hellhound's head, pours water and setbacks fire. Specifically, Greek fire. Dangerously cool, just what Hades had ordered.<p>

There he paced back and forth. Thinking hard, thinking straight. In fact, he hasn't thought of the place they would spend time together or _hanging out_ as what teens call it nowadays. He learned that from Nico and he's alibi: "_I was just hanging out with Thalia_, _Dad._"

This is the least of what he expected; seeking help to the gods that abodes above. With his heels, he walks to the fountain and then to the opposite distance.

_Zeus, no, little thunder-bro is way too much "Bed Talk". What would he do? Let us frolic in the skies and bounce on clouds?_ He thought, not Zeus.

_Hera, no, she'll think this is another issue about me not able to satisfy my wife and oh gods, I need to avoid that cursed Journal! _He groaned. Olympus Journal is like a daily newspaper talking about gods and their _issues_. Personal or not, it doesn't matter.

_Aphrodite, same as thunder-bro. Athena, I can't stand her "wisdom talk" so no. Ares, no way in Tartarus. Hephaestus is way too BUSY, though his T.V. is getting good._

Hades is still on the heel and Persephone now would be on her wardrobe pulling out whatever it is _best_. His eyes began to fire. Though frustrated, he began to think again.

_Apollo._ He gave a disapproving scoff. Almost everybody knows he doesn't like Apollo that much. He would prefer Artemis secretly. If the twins will know Uncle Hades favours his niece over his nephew, it would be a disaster.

_The great Apollo and his mighty and too brightly lit chariot._

The fiery god is bland_ sometimes_ and would say that not a mortal had resisted his woes. In fact, he'd turn some of his lovers into a tree. So that would definitely be a big** NO**.

_Artemis, it would mean brightly lit meadows and grass, flowers and more grass, no._

_Dionysus, far too BUSY in his camp and Nico's there to get himself education, that would be no._

_Hestia tends the home. Persephone wants OUT so no to HOME._

Finally, he was worn out of pacing back and forth that soon shall leave the marble floor a hole on it; he decided to sit on the steps. He closes his eyes for moment and began to massage his temple. This is harder than he thought. Thinking of which, he needs to think fast. So he goes on with it no doubt.

_Hermes, again too BUSY, always BUSY!_ He realized that not only he is doing the real deal of jobs here but also his nephew, so no to that and into the next. Which would be definitely, with no exception is a **NO, NO, NO!**

_Demeter_. With that thought, he expressed his frustration with an ironic laugh.

If Hades will ask DEMETER about helping him make the most of his time with her daughter is like:

"You had reach you're final destination. Now, LEAVE."

It would likely mean he's giving her back in advance. Then it'll be no good to him and Persephone.

_Ask Demeter about it? Like that'll happen. Who would want nagging for a lecture? What would she do? Let us hang out eating cereals all day? For the love of Seph, that will be in most high, definitely a NO._

He was now boiling out of anger. He opened his palm and created a fireball and shoots it directly at the fountain. It hits the fountain's complicated layer and explodes. Fallen debris splashed against the water and then into the marble floor. Hades was keen. He looked at it.

_Water_.

.

.

.

.

"POSEIDON!" He clicked his fingers. That _god_ in khaki-shorts and Hawaiian polo sleeves, that _god_ he hadn't thought off. He was back at his feet and moves to the fountain and stood in front of it. One hand caresses his beard.

_Poseidon, the dad of that thick oaf nephew of mine .Persephone once played with sea nymphs. She likes the sea, though she hates being soaked. Cerberus soaked me. What the worse that could happen?_

He groaned. Everything seems to have something negative about it and the opposite of it.

_No underwater._

Hades summoned two drachmas in his open palm and tossed it in the water. He calls for Iris; the messenger of the gods. Not like Hermes though. Hermes delivers, Iris have a mist that serves as screen and pronto you have a call. In this generation mortals called it: Video Call.

"Iris, I need to talk to Poseidon" _Yes, five simple words. Now do it._ He thought but at least it was polite. Iris, satisfied, did as requested.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hades asks help to Fish-Brain!( Athena says so,that what she calls him nowadays.)I still got your interests in it. So I'll rejoice. Though, I don't ship Nico/Thalia. I read some so I made up that: "_"_I was just hanging out with Thalia_, _Dad._" _(Surely, that line would give a smile to those who actually ship them.)_

_Next: THE MOST UNCANNY RIDE for the Underworld rulers is HERE. Poseidon and SEA-FOODS that'll touché for good._

_I'm gonna type the next chapter out of my mind before the cursed WRITER'S BLOCK comes (Scary condition, we had the shares of that, I know)_

_So please don't forget to leave a review, it means a lot to me. (It does, it'll always do)_

_Signing off for now…_

_-prdtfan14-xoxoxo_


	4. Start off

"Hours before Midnight"

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The concept, that I own.

* * *

><p>AN: It took me awhile to update. That **Writer's block** haunted me for days! Now, I'm fully recovered. :) *Shesshh*

I give my thanks to **StarDustX** for choosing this his on favorites. It made my day.

No further. Chapter 4 here goes. Enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Start Off<strong>

Located deep in depths of the unfathomable ocean stood Poseidon's palace. Huge and beautiful, the most majestic place for a god and its creatures that live in it. Mermen and Mermaids were the lots of it. You might think he got a golden palace with all the elegance,but ironically he don't. Poseidon made it well modernize from time to time. Like he's keeping up with the Kardashians sort of thing.

It's like New York City underwater, it had trains, completely windowless but fast. Mermen, in full battle armour guards the gates but to be found on their waterproof Ipods, PSP and other gadgets. Thanks to Hermes, the guy is a businessman now. He's rich but not as RICH as Hades is. Hades is the _GOD OF WEALTH _after all.

Poseidon is on his heel watching the handiwork of his men. Most of the palace ruins from the last battle had been repaired. He smiled in contentment. He is lucky to have a son like Percy. _Just got Lucky._

That song from the late_ 80's _song played to his thoughts and to Apollo who had been singing that whenever he goes to Olympus. He snapped out of it eventually. Not that he didn't like the song. It's just that Apollo had each dedicated song for each gods. Take Zeus for example; Womanizer would do. He had been shut up after been struck by a lightning bolt. Who wouldn't go pissed with that?

Seeing the men persistently doing their jobs, he leave them be. He walks to the corridors and resumes his throne. It's such a fine day for the Ruler of the sea. He became aware of a mist that formed at a distance, he gestures himself on his seat relax as possible. With a thought, it's must be Zeus complimenting him about the good weather they had brought today. They've been okay; since Percy became _popular_ in Olympus.

The caller isn't the one he had guess. Neither did he expected.

"Hades." He gave a start; his voice can't resist the urge of suspicion.

"This is really odd. You're now video calling? What a surprise." He gave a laugh. If Hades wants to talk, they would have done it face to face. Hades is all about formality.

He rolled his eyes. "I have been soaked enough brother. But this is not why I have called."

"Ohh, let me guess. Wife problems on demi-sons?" He teased.

_Demi-sons? _He paused to think. _Right demigods ,Oy._

"Not that issue, brother." Hades did a face palm. This is why he hated Iris Message; Poseidon's not taking it seriously!

"It's just a guess brother. We have the same problems when it comes to wives."

"Brother, I don't have much time for pep-talk."

"Alright, alright. I'm listening. Now shoot." Poseidon pointed his fingers to Hades. Hades rolled his eyes ones more. _Oh gods, the informality is killing me._

"Persephone let me take a day off. She wanted to hang out."

"Cheezy." Poseidon interrupted. Hades eyes lit up but Poseidon gestured his hand that said : _Go on._

"Listen, I have mere hours before Summer Solstice to be with her. I wanted it to be romantic and not _cheezy._"

"So you wanted to _hang out_ with her in my place?" Comes the unlike question.

"Persephone loves the sea. Our wives are great friends. But I got to handle it to you brother, she wants above surface." Hades explained. Poseidon crossed his arms and began to think. Hades waited; for sure his brother would come up with a good one.

.

.

A minute passed and Iris began to ask for another drachma. Hades summoned and threw it on the fountain before he sat on the steps and looked at Poseidon's thinking state. _Now, he will realize how much headache I got through to choose him._

"Yo, brother!" Poseidon called. Hades eyes twitch from his informality call.

"So you had the plan at last! Great, now tell me." Hades was in a hurry. He can hear steps coming from the halls.

"Be at the beach. Any beach would do in New York. Then I'll fill yah there. Thank me after, _little brother_."

The mist began to fade and as it does Hades can hear Iris said in a faint voice: "Good luck."

Not that impressed on the plan that had taken, not to mention he doesn't like surprises, he let out a loud groan. _Little brother? Haven't he look at the family tree lately?_

"Honey you alright?" She approaches. Hades was stunned looking at her. She let her auburn hair flow down to her shoulders. She was wearing a low cut that flow just right above the knees. Not that short, just enough to see her well shape legs. The cloth's fabric was thin that it's enough to see her sun-kissed curves and black lacy underwear. The dark doll shoes complement the flower embroidery on her dress. Hades felt like melting to a puddle.

"You did choose what's best. I hope you didn't destroy our wardrobe this time." He grabs her close to him. She giggled.

"For now, I have managed not to." She coils her arms to his shoulders. She was about to kiss him when she felt a tingly sensation on her feet, it was wet.

She looked down and to the fountain. It was destroyed and the fallen debris everywhere. She gave an upset look.

"So you went wild when I was upstairs. Very smart move, mister grumpy." She tapped his nose with her finger.

"It'll be revamped. Like you haven't know, missy."

They laughed and kissed before Hades materialized themselves out in a dark swirling mist.

* * *

><p>Poseidon called his tenants. All of them swam to the throne room .Poseidon began to talk about his plan. All of them listened intensively, not to miss a single word unheard. Moments later, the God of the sea arose in the foams of the waves; he stood against a big creature like he's been surfing on it. Like Hawaiian waves.<p>

_It's all about the timing. _Poseidon thought.

A secluded beach, beautiful sands of white. _Perfection._

Poseidon summoned a mist to blur them out from a sight.

"Wait for it." He commanded. Good thing, Hades hadn't thought of Eros this time. He totally had forgotten the love twerp.

With waves only to be heard, a swirling dark mist began to resurface the white sands. He waited until the mist comes to a fade. At a sight, a man with curly locks in his outfit that looked like a faded rockstar and a brunette woman in her stunning dress found standing on the sands.

* * *

><p>With rulers gone there was a commotion down Los Angeles. Way down precisely.<p>

_Yo Charon! Where's my biscuits man?_

"Cerberus, quit with the biscuits! I'm busy." Charon snapped. The souls get to his nerves wanting some free rides and here Cerbie wants him to get some biscuits. What more could possibly go worst?

_B-but DUDE! I'm hungry._ Cerberus whined while the sound of grumbling stomach follows.

Charon rolled his eyes while trying to balance the boat as souls began to settle. Though, souls don't weight because of gravitation but it's something else. It's pretty small for a thousand souls and counting. Why in the underworld Hades hasn't thought of having a_ Ship_ instead? Why? Hades merely once said: "I want it done _MANUALLY_, it's the _underworld way_. _Sheesshh._

"Get a bone." Retorted Charon who's absolutely pissed while collecting some drachmas (he's rich enough) and scolds some lone souls who wanted the rumoured free ride.

_Ewww…_He's three headed stick out its tongue.

_Boss said it's informal. We, subjects of the underworld are all about FORMALITY._ He began to sit still, six eyes forward.

Charon was about to row when his boss came to his thoughts. He hasn't seen him for a while. Hades was exaggerating too much effort in the waiting room while he ferries more and more.

"Speaking of the boss, the guy wasn't in the waiting room I guess. Alecto's been guarding like a chimaera and the chain of souls hasn't been moving." He started. Curiosity got the best of him. Probably he should stop the ferrying for a moment; he wouldn't want the palace overcrowded with groaning souls.

_The Queen gave him a day off. They went somewhere er- uhh… I don't know. My brains aren't working! I NEED MY BISCUITS!_

"Day off?" Charon blinked. Oh, what in his existence shall he give to have a break.

_Cool, is it not? I wanted a break too! _He whimpered but his stomach grumble louder.

The news had sunk to Charon deep. Who wouldn't want one? They got real jobs and it'll be forever. One wouldn't hurt. His wandering thoughts were disturb when one of Cerberus mouth grab his oar.

"Hey! Whoah! Don't. Munch. It! That's the last one I got you pup!" He got off his boat and began waving Cerbie to stop.

_Ynu gmet mha buskwit! Nhaw! _Came the muffled protest and backing of when Charon tried to reach.

"Summoned Hecate to do it. I'm not your keeper."

Charon flinched as Cerberus threw it high. It falls and his right head got it now and swiftly placing it ground before Charon could move and puts his dog butt against it. He laughed. Charon bewails his frustration and glare at the grinning souls and back to the pup.

_I wouldn't want a bewitched biscuit. Dude, you wouldn't want the big GAS out._

The ferry dude's breath was caught. Not the pup's fart! The last time that dog did it collapse a line of souls like dominoes! He wouldn't want that happening to an oar. It won't collapse but for sure it'll stink enough to make him jump the Styx.

"Hold it! Alright, I got your biscuits!" He summoned a huge paper bag from a wave of his hand in front of Cerbie. The paper said _UNDERWORLD SPECIALS_.

_I love you dude! Here's your oar. _He stood and move to the side. Charon materialized it( more like purifying it, you know keeping the sanitation) before he picked it up and went back to his work.

He ignores Cerberus saccharine sweetness and began to ferry. Along the Styx he swears under his breath. (Not on the Styx, swearing on the Styx became _complicated _afterwards_)_

_I'm going to have that break before that witch does. Bossy fury is no exception, neither is that weasel._

He snickered on the other thought that came.

_I shall spend it in Venice.. Hmm.. not bad._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I cliff-hang this chapter.(Obviously) Anyone missed Cerberus? And finally I got Charon to talk._

_I'm working on the next chapter.I will not spoil it now. So readers please do keep in touch._

_Don't forget to leave a review.(I love reading those.)Critisms would do too._

_I'll be off for now. Tata:)_

_-prdtfan14-xoxoxo_


	5. Things Better get Weird

"Hours Before Midnight"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I had made up characters along the way that's mine and the concept.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Things better get weirder than Ever<strong>

_A/N: Took me too long to update. Sorry for that, I got health issues at the moment but it'll never be a hindrance._

_Well, the long waited chapter is below. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>His eyes were irritated; the light from the sun is too bright. It took him a few blinks to adjust his eyesight. Persephone spread her arms wide open, her eyes looks up to the sun; she felt the breeze against her face, to let it caress the rest of her body. How she missed this.<p>

Hades summoned his Dark Ray-bans. It perfectly complements his leather vest. With enough shade to view the surroundings, he looked at the horizon and the city. Not a sign of Poseidon, just the sea and its waves.

Persephone is having her time trying to hug Helios. Let the heat linger to her skin. Hades looked at her happy wife and back to the sea.

"Where the Zeus is he?" Hades began to flame up.

Geyser like water burst and bathed Hades and Persephone without knowing. Right, just what he needed a extinguisher.

Apparently it was Big Blue Cetus who bellowed seawater to the couple.

"Whooohooo! GOOD JOB!Yeah! Poseidon cheered from a distance.

"Ugh." Hades uttered, dripping wet.

Persephone, soaked couldn't even make a word.

They were completely still. Hades was hoping Poseidon would just pop out from the sea and calls in informality: _Yo brotha! It's been awhile! _Or perhaps:_ Haaadessss! My brotha from the coward Fatha, wassup?_

He would have tolerated that informality. But this, this is totally unexceptional.

"Ola brother!" Poseidon walks towards them. The couple swirled their own mist to completely dry themselves. Persephone stared at Poseidon.

"Queen Persephone." He bowed, which is unusual. Persephone flinched at the moment but completely recovered.

"Poseidon. It's been a thousand years." She exclaimed and looked at her husband who's been glaring at Poseidon like he's going to flame him any moment now.

"Brother, I need to speak with you." He breathed and motioned a hand to Persephone. "My wife, why don't you frolic on the meadows?"

"Yeah Seph, chill for a sec. while I'll have a talk with _little brother_ over here" Poseidon coiled an arm to Hades' shoulders. Hades shrugged. _Little brother?_

Persephone confuse about her uncle/brother just merely stuttered. "Oh. _Alright._ I'll …_chill._"

She shook her head and went to the closest meadow there was.

Hades breaks of the silence.

"Do you think I need a extinguisher?"

"Easy, brother. It's all in the plan."

"And does it really need to soak us wet? I had told you already, she hates that."

"Blame the welcoming committee." Hades gave a killer glare. Poseidon shifted uneasily and showed his both palms up. Guilty.

Poseidon waved at Persephone from a distance and whistled. Cetus comes up the surface with all Poseidon's tenant who readied the buffet table and magnificent chair under a sea decorated tent. Adorned with kelp and other sea flowers.

Persephone's jaw dropped (not really though, Hades would've freak the Zeus Out). It's the most beautiful thing she had seen, this is what she been saying all along, something new, something different, something opposite to the meadows. She watched the creature come closer. It's simply amazing, the sea shimmered in delight.

"See." Poseidon assured to Hades. Hades was impressed but the distinguisher is an exception.

"Let me welcome you to your ride." He presented and the creature bellowed once more. She smiled.

"It's a WHALE." Hades voice was a bit unsure of this.

"I've never seen this creature so close! I'm totally going forward to this. It's amazing, honey." Persephone coiled her arm around his. Hades began to swell a little pride. This is quite good news since Persephone been warming up to it.

"Step into the water, dear."

Persephone did. It tickles. She found herself riding the foams of the sea. 'Way better than riding Cerberus' she thought

She was absolutely carried off. She began to sway from side to side clearly out of balance. Hades at a distance flinched. She won't fall, he thought. Poseidon just sneered at the view and let the water rise from where she stood. The moment she steps to the creatures back Hades began to breathe again since he holds it like 5 minutes or less. He didn't even move a muscle at the sight of her. Riding the waves wasn't a bad idea, but now it is. Poseidon gestured hand. It was his turn now.

"Oh no brother. I'm not doing that! It's preposterous! "

"Preposterous my ass it's fun once you tried it."

Persephone waves at him. Hades only could make the words she saying was. "Come….okay … don't be … kill joy!"

That got the best of him. He would choose eating cereal or was he just overreacting.

There was no privacy. The deities are surely having fun sticking their heads out the clouds at this very moment. Possibilities of embarrassment will flood.

Thunder-bro will have a good laugh once it's done, and then he shall find 'riding' identical to the bed forum. Hephaestus will commercial them into: Underworld on the Waves. Hera posting on Olympus Journal. Ares and Apollo will tick him off about it. Etcetera etcetera.

The great ruler of the Underworld riding Poseidon's infamous waves? Disaster.

Hades materialized himself on the creature's back. It was the best choice. Persephone grabs him once the mist fades.

"You're such a baby."

* * *

><p>"Oh gods! Your oar smells like a boar's dung!" Hecate exclaimed in disgust .The lady in black robe strode out the corridor once Charon arrived with another dozen of mortal souls.<p>

"It had a date with Cerberus' rear of doom .It wouldn't be if you didn't feed the weasel, mistress." Charon fired back. Dealing with the witch didn't fear ferry boy. Even this witch is the most dread one besides Circe.

She smirked at the news. "Oh,my bad."

"Oh, _your_ bad? It's my bad. It if wasn't for your absurd-."

"Stop lecturing me and let's deal with the problem here." She turned to grab his oar and materialize it. Purification is the key here. Charon was rather impressed but he knows better. He reached out his hand but she refuses instead she gave the oar a tight grip and grin. Trick or Treat. It's like she wouldn't even give up Halloween.

"Hey, you owe me five drachmas for that. Don't think I do my magic for free."

"I didn't ask for it so I owe you nothing madam."

"Suit yourself swimming on the Styx rich guy! Not my problem."

"Quit it love birds!" Bossy fury rasped from behind.

"Well, if it isn't the bat."

"Whatever." She flung her off, completely ignoring the insult. A bat? That was _so_ low. She turned to the silent rather fuming Charon.

"Give me a break, Charon. It's hard to keep still the _chains_. Ferry the souls to the judgement pavilion. The American Idols- er- judges are back in action."

"Oh sure, unless somebody drop it dead and handle me the oar."

Hecate scoffs. She heard that right, the bat actually sending Charon off! No way in Tartarus she would agree. What about her? Seriously she needed a break as well.

"You actually giving him a day off? That's outrageous!" She protested.

"Tell _that_ to Hades. We're taking a break and_ you_ don't."

Charon swiftly grabs the oar from her tight grip. Success! Now, he could go to Venice and spend the hours left before Hades goes back and rant about it. Hecate growled. Everybody is taking a day of without her. That doesn't sound impartiality. Hades is taking a break as well, so she will.

She fumed. "Over my immortal hot curves, I'll take a day off whether Hades agree or not!" She let the dark orbs surround her. Charon and Alecto began to be filled with anxiety.

"The boss is on vacation, witch. He would flame you if you'd intrude! It's _your _funeral!" Hark back Alecto emphasizing on the last words. Sheesh. The last thing she wanted is a seriously pissed Hades. She could give a good laugh if Persephone will turn the witch into something deliriously ridiculous.

Hecate was taken back. The orbs subside. That's up for realization.

* * *

><p>"This is…" she couldn't even say it. She looked at the grilled octopus at the platter, it smelled good when it hadn't been its appearance the seriously could knock her off. The octopus must be from the war, she thought. Its eyes stitched in a crisscrossed manner. Surely this creature been pummelled to death or worst. Hades who sat opposite to her gave Poseidon a look.<p>

"What?" Poseidon arched an eyebrow. He wasn't even sure if he messed up this time. The mortal butcher didn't even give him a scrap of beef meat. Hera would_ kill_ him for serving them a cow. He didn't know the creature. He could blame the chief for his unnerving style.

"Uhh. Is this a tenant of yours? Coz' I don't feel double killing this." Hades could slap himself unconscious. Definitely not the best question to come up with but he cannot blame her.

"My wife, I'm sure it's just another one of those styled beefs turned to octopus. Remember Hecate's catering? The Hydra shaped beef?"

Poseidon laughed. "Even brother here is still fresh incinerated corpse to serve his guest." Followed by a tap on Hades shoulders

"Touché." Hades smirked. Alright, so what? Every one of them had a weird side. Call it the weird sided family, different taste at odd times.

. "Yo,Smoothie guy!." Poseidon snapped his fingers and a tenant of a Cyclops cross merman dress in waiter suit with a silver platter came.

"Relish and dine."

Poseidon walks out and sips his soda.

The creature nervously placed the _smoothie_ on the table. Hades gazed at Persephone. Both of them hadn't touched the food yet after that grilled creature startled her.

"Dear, what's this?" Persephone quietly asked the tense waiter.

"It's anemone flavoured smoothie with frozen seaweed flakes with a fun straw as ordered by Lord Poseidon. Enjoy your lunch mistress."

Persephone quite amused and confuse at the same time. She smiled. This is really going somewhere different. Way different .

She played with her straw and gazed at her husband who looked unsure as her. She realized it wasn't plastic straw. It's a kelp turn to straw. _Creative._

"My wife, I-."

Persephone snapped out of it and started to get warming up. " Okaaaaay….. So I guess let's attacked this octopus before it goes protesting."

_This is going to be a long ride_. Hades thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Day off! Spread the news. Now, where are we going? 'coz it's gonna be a long cruise for few mere hours less. Tricks or Treats is up the next! Please keep in touch and thanks to the random readers out there who still stick with the story._

_I'm thinking changing my penname. What you guys think?_

_Reviews/Comments or Critisms I'm up for it. (Yeah, since I'm such a late updater). I'm a bit out of ideas here but I'm working on it._

_Signing off for now…_

_-PRDTFAN14-xoxoxo_


	6. Lets get it On

"Hours before Midnight"

Disclaimer: Then again I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

_A/N: Ola guys, I'm back. I would like to give my thanks to:_

_**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16**__ for adding me as her favourite author (First time )and adding HBM on her favourite story and posting awesome reviews._

_**demonvampire-Ashley**__ for adding this in her favourite stories and __**Ronnie R15**__ for the Story Alert._

_You guys made my day and made me more overwhelm to continue this story and to the random readers out there, thanks a million._

_Please bear with me in this chapter, the transitions of place might be confusing (there are too many line breaks) or not._

_No further, Chapter 6 right there waits. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Let's Get It On<p>

* * *

><p>Hades strode on the whale's back having himself a nice refreshing pomegranate juice, not to mention sipping it with a spiral kelp straw(ordered by Poseidon), he sighed and stood looking overhead at the horizon, catching a glimpse at the beautiful sight of the Statue of Liberty. Lunch was great as far Hades could tell. He had to the <em>honor<em> of _double killing_ Poseidon's strange cuisine since Persephone cannot even get a hold with the knife except poking it. Overall, the main course was awesome, but the phase two of the course was kind of _side track_.

Poseidon had to halt the chef and his unnerving style but Persephone pursued. Persephone's been eyeing on the platter once it has been placed. Seriously, of all the cuisine Poseidon could managed, he ordered cucumbers stack in three layers bathed with vanilla icing with urchin syrup on top saying _Happy Holidays_. Hades would've slapped himself unconscious for the umpteenth time. Poseidon did a face palm. Hades would've also done the same if it wasn't for Persephone trying to slice it. Fortunately, the dessert/s moves its way off the platter and comes to a squeaky crawl before it goes to a _splash_.

Who would've thought of a stupendous escape? _Sea Cucumbers_. _Oy_.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so hot<em>

_Nymphs they trot_

"Oh gods, you're annoying." Artemis put her hands against her ears. Apollo's getting to her nerves, the sun god with his lyre pissing her off with his damn poetry.

_Quit fondling my ass sis_

_Centaurs pawns Artemis_

He counts the syllables with his fingers.

"WHAT? Take that back you lousy son of a bitch." She warned materializing her silver arrows and bow.

Guilty that she found some handsome centaur in Chiron's Party Ponies.

"ARTEMIS!" he boomed appearing from a funnel of cloud. "**Don't** insult your mother." Zeus reminded. Hera rolled her eyes.

The queen flung him off. "Oh don't be Artemis, your mom's a real –."

"HERA!"

Zeus glared at Hera like he's going to struck her his master bolt any moment now. Not the_ other_ master bolt for the love of Eros. Hera fumed and glared some more. She would never let thunder-ass pass this_._

_Yeah, like that'll happen_. Gods, his vice had leaded them to disaster. Talk about a thousand of unclaimed demi-gods and his harem of women.

Artemis blinked, still pointing the arrow right at Apollo who just gave her a wink.

Silence had filled the throne room. Though, _room_ wasn't appropriate since it is as big as a baseball gymnasium. Ares began to warm up; he's sore sitting his ass since the war had rested. He hates peace, peace doesn't rock his world.

'_Finally some action!' _

He thought and hits Hephaestus who goes muttering: "Gibson's… out…..no refunds…shut up…..." in his siesta. Hephy didn't budge so Ares leave him be given that he'll need to be pummelled for a wakeup call. Aphrodite merely glance from her mirror and back to make up her pretty face that if overdone she'll seriously end up as the goddess of clowns. Athena hadn't looked up from her work; she's far busy to mind such repetitive commotion.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeus thundered and growled in defeat before he resumes his throne next to his cocky wife. Hera smirks inwardly. She is more frightening than Hyperion. He couldn't even lay her a finger- well, in some odd ways.

_Artemis gets spanking_

_Sis better be running_

Apollo counted his syllables again.

"Surely an arrow for an eye will shut you up!" She stretch's out her arrow at Apollo who just flung her off playing his lyre.

"Ahem." Zeus warned followed by his usual special effect.

Apollo sticks out its tongue like a child who got hold of a lollipop. Artemis materialized her bow and arrows to a brick. A brick that's right.

Artemis gave a puppy look at Zeus that says: _Happy now?_ Or perhaps: _Could I get on with it?_

Zeus satisfied nodded in reply. Since the twins' bickering is never ending he had to do something about the arrows and explosive and to those random things (random like toilet tissues, condom(now where did that come from), cereals,books, Hermes' Laptop etc.) they throw against each other that shall end the Olympus hall to ruins. Hera lectured him about being responsible and all the _blah blah blah_. The deities agreed with the queen except for his son, Ares, who's suggesting him throwing the twins both on arena, leaving them both a handful of pebbles and see what happens.

A brick would do the trick. It's _harmless_ nevertheless.

Artemis threw a head shot at Apollo. He vanished. Well, of course being a god and all he is capable of being at places with a _poof._

"Lousy." He teased now at the side of Ares. She threw. Ares dodge as it passed his ear. He cheered up like nothing happened.

"I'm going with the speed of _light_." Apollo reappeared in front of Hephaestus. "No, you'll _blast_ off with the speed of light!" She growled and threw some more.

CRASH!

"Yo!.. What the!.." Hephaestus jolted. Headshot a major wake up call.

"Stand still so I can end this, brick face!"

Hestia rolled her eyes, poking the heart with a stick until Apollo stood next to the hearth going: "Hit me!"

Hestia blinked. "Dear dear-hey—wai- ack!" The brick goes to the hearth and coals the burst out!

Apollo _poof_ next to Athena's pile of paperwork that stood high as skyscrapers. "Standing still here." He called.

She threw another and another. He went dodging or probably swaying.

CRASH!

"Hey!" Athena yelled, pissed. Her paper works to trash. Gods, she had put that Alpha to Omega Order!

The twins didn't care.

"What-" He poof at Aphrodite. -are you?" Then at the god of wine. "crossed-eyed?."

"GET OVER HERE, YOU SUN BRAT!" she screeched materializing a bigger brick. Her face was red now or was it just Dionysus been drunk than usual.

"Over here." He flew shaking his lyre like a tambourine in the air. She threw the huge brick at him just in time Hermes came fluttering behind.

"Whoop! Close-." He dodge but the brick caught his lyre and it bounce off. It goes straight down to Olympus hall and parted the clouds.

"Ahh! Holy cows of Hera!" Hermes fluttered back. Hera glared.

The brick few in front of Mr. Mischief who dropped all his mails in shock and finally it hit one of Hephy's automations with a CRASH…..BOOM!

"And there goes the harp!" Dionysus yelled.

"Lyre!" Aphrodite corrected.

"Whichever!"

Apollo frowns as he _poof_ed at the side of Artemis who's been squealing and jumping in victory.

"I wonder where it goes." Hera said thoughtfully.

Ares beamed at the thought. "Damn. Probably it crushed down a random city. Talk about haemoglobin rundown."

"Watch your mouth, Ares." Hera reminded but Ares snickered at her.

"Based on my calculations." Athena interrupts. "It'll crash right at New York- "

"NO!Not my favourite city! I totally need to shop there. I run out of MAC coastal pallet!" Aphrodite chided. The rest of the Olympians rolled their eyes at the not so new _news_ of the century.

"I was going to say: sea, Aphrodite." Athena continued. Aphrodite smiled at the news and back to her pretty face. Apollo, on the other hand, whimpered at the side of Dionysus who got his nice white robes soaked in mucus.

The rest of the Olympians ignored the whimpering until Apollo goes wailing in agony at the loss of his dear lyre. Artemis joy faded at the sight of over reacting childish twin of hers.

"Gods, you're annoying." Artemis commented for the hundredth time and turns to Hestia.

"My lady, would you mind showing my brother the_ status_ of his dear lyre?"

Hestia looked at Zeus for an agreement. "Well, go on with it! My ears are ringing pretty darn hard." He complained.

Hestia pointed at the hearth and the coals began to glows. Apollo shut up, eventually. Silence had filled the throne room as all the Olympians attention was at the images that form at the hearth.

At the sight, there was the sea, calm and beautiful. Not a splash or something. Instead the smoke showed Poseidon and two other companions of him, it took them awhile to know it was Hades who there just standing and Persephone who is having fun lying on the sunbathing bed with tenants of Poseidon serving her.

"Would you look at that? It's Poseidon." Zeus started.

"Shut up. I can't make up what they're saying." Hera said.

* * *

><p>Poseidon walked over to Hades. He observed Hades from top to bottom which is very odd of him. Poseidon crossed his arms in front of Hades and began to think. Hades stared at confusion.<p>

"What?" Hades asked.

Poseidon clicked his tongue and said: "Ya know brotha; you're certainly not dressed for the occasion."

"Are you saying I lack the sense of fashion?" He retorted. The McJagger thing is fine, he guess.

"No, no." Poseidon stuttered, looking at Persephone whose snickering overheard. "Ya need to blend in, brotha. Blend."

With those words, he uncrossed his arms and began materializing Hades clothes to something –er- unlikely of him. _Daring._

Once the mist fades, Hades was now found wearing only a Hawaiian shorts, he's topless which would mean shows his masculine manly borders .Talk about six-pack abs and a lot a muscles. The Ruler of the dead chest shimmered like diamonds as the Helios light shone over. Well, not really like diamonds he's not Edward Cullen 'coz that's another story.

Poseidon was impressed for a guy of course, he's not gay. Persephone licked her lips at a sight, feeling like melting to a puddle. Hades observed himself and stared at Poseidon.

"Blend, right." Hades faced palm.

"Look at ya self brotha, ya certainly hiding something in your sleeves." Poseidon said. "I'm sure Babe Aphro would seriously knock herself." Poseidon laughed but Persephone frowned. Jealousy, oy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thud.<strong>

"Speaking of which." Artemis pointed at the unconscious Aphrodite. Ares fumed in jealousy.

* * *

><p>"You're hot." Persephone complemented at Hades. Hades gave her the <em>predatory<em> look. Persephone stared. For once, Poseidon felt out of place which is weird since they are in _his_ place.

* * *

><p>Apollo hearing this was completely insulted. "Hot?" he started. "Nobody is hotter me! I'm the <em>hottest<em> there is!"

Artemis rolled her eyes in abhorrence of her twin being a shallow headed. "It doesn't mean you're the _sun god_ nobody would surpass you're hotness, idiot."

"Hades?" Demeter walked in. "Nonsense child! He's no hotter than my last boyfriend." She said with pride.

Hera glared at her. Zeus shifted uneasily in his throne.

"Sshhhhhh!" Dionysus ordered with a hiccup. Everybody shut up and looked back the image.

* * *

><p>"You are." Hades finally said looking at her in the bikini is like winning a lottery. Persephone blushed.<p>

"Well, somebody ought to Chill!" With a swift, Poseidon gets a hold of his trident and with his left arm he shoves it hard right at Hades bare chest.

Hades went "oof_"_ and was thrown away in exactly 300 yards from the whale; he went skipping into the water like a pebble being thrown from a lake before he goes down with a SPLASH!

Persephone jolted and came running beside Poseidon. She can't believe she saw that coming. Her husband just flew out within a blink of an eye!

"Oh my gods, why- wha- . You knock him out!" She protested. At first she wanted to laugh about it, now its mix emotions. Confuse at the same time entertained. What is with the guy? Is he totally insane or just a weirdo?

"Just like what ya did with the master bolt, eh?" Poseidon reminded.

Her eyes widen. Now, how did he know about that? Percy must've told the guy. Now, he's planning revenge? That's unlike Poseidon.

"Chill, dear. He's gonna be back." He thought, calculating how deep the depth Hades had been plunged. He hadn't thought he would shove him away that far. "About ten-minutes tops." Alright, too much power means a good time to wait.

Persephone calmed and goes back to enjoy Helios' company. Poseidon turning his back at Persephone smirked. The plan is going just like he wanted.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Water. Underwater precisely. Hades was thrown down water a thousand feet away from the surface. He tried to swam upward or likely he wasn't really sure if he's going upward this time. All he sees is pitch black, just water and nothing. Damn. Is this just one of Poseidon's brilliant plan?<p>

Hades is capable of seeing well at the dark but the darkness in the water is different. He focused his eyes though it's pretty hard since he's holding his breath. He's not worried because he's not gonna die. Pretty sure he'll just drown forever.

Then there was a rainbow. Weird. Since it's underwater. Probably it's Iris, but no. He could feel the presence. It's a creature, nonetheless.

Hades smiled in the dark. He approached it but it swam away like it had feared something that lurks in the dark, but it's not Hades.

A light comes closer. It shapes like a bulb. It is captivating and pretty at the sight.

Hades gulped. He had seen Finding Nemo and he's sure this _bulb_ of light is precisely the one he thought_._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Got yah there. Pretty tense now, is it? Talk about; it is the Climax, nevertheless._

_Something will be revealed people!*gasp*, I'm starting to write it. So stick with the story guys. (I feel like a professional now.)_

_Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Reviews and Critisms, I'm up for it.( Since, It took me three days to build all the ideas.)_

_Signing off for now and I'll be back!_

_-Sephany Shadows a.k.a –prdtfan14- xoxoxo_


	7. Bonus Chapter

"Hours before Midnight"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own only the concept.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I've been pre-occupied with my studies and the exam for the past two weeks and that explains why I've been off for a while.

So I made a quick bonus chapter for you guys. (I haven't finished the HBM chapter 7 yet.) Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy:)

_Note: This happened after Charon ferried the souls to the Judgement Pavilion._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter: A Holiday with Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, the dude had escaped the <em>wild<em>!

Not the wild like the Amazon, it is about _the_ wild precisely.

Hecate is such a witch who can't get over Halloween and seriously had her money-sickness syndrome going critical. Alecto is acting like one heck of a cross Chimaera and a Bat. Not to mention, Cerberus. _Oy._ The weasel is eternally obsessed with UNDERWORLD SPECIALS and had his saccharine sweetness over almost everybody.

Then with that, he had gone through breaking some random _bone_ before he got a hold of his damn oar.

The last thing he would probably say to himself is: "Get a life!" Yet, everybody is _simply _dead.

Well, except the three Musketeers he's been with the past few hours giving him a brain freeze.

He materialized himself in front of his mansion beside the Styx. The house is identical to Hades' palace but quite curtail. The huge doors flung open as it felt its master's presence. He vigorously went in the threshold where it is all obsidian inside: obsidian walls, huge gothic columns and a long grand staircase. The white silky curtains and huge cobwebs made everything else creepy.

Well, as what they have said: _"The practices of home explain who you are."_ And he seriously needs a vacuum for his house is _eternally_ full of dust.

He walks himself toughly and turns left to where his huge canvass is found glued on the wall.

With looks that could kill, which really could kill, he placed his right palm against the wall beside it.

The wall glowed white as it scan his palm, like ones on those action movies, the portrait shook making its dust fall right at him before it veered it aside.

He coughed and snorts the lungful of dust as he got in this polished steel box which is actually his labyrinth inspired elevator. He muttered something about sinuses before he finally said the _magic_ word:

"Thanks, Daedalus" He said huskily.

"So, what's up?" The voice came from the speaker attach to the side of the sliding door.

"Venice, Italy if you mind." Charon requested. His dark robes turn into a dark stripes unbutton polo shirt, he wears a white sleeveless cotton shirt underneath it. He wore a grey shorts with red skull patterns on it and completes it with a leather belt. His black sneakers complement his dark Bowler hat. The dark haired man sticks with his gothic style as much as he had adapted to the underworld ,but the Mick Jagger thing, nope, he won't go in there. That's Hades', it's all about originality.

_DING!_

The steel doors open and the humid air of Venice greeted him with delight. He let his fingers comb his dark wavy hair back before moving out the said elevator.

"Venice, I miss you." He exclaimed and smiled as he walks to the little isle created in between buildings. Once he was on the side of the _street_ he put his arms akimbo. The light of the sun lingers to his olive skin. He really needs a good tan after this.

He observed the place. Venetian Gothic, baroque buildings, the Grand Canal and most of all, the gondolas! It's been his dream to actually manoeuvre such beautiful boat. He had his thing with ferrying and he is very good at it.

"Hmmm. The city of love, isn't it such a wonder." a voice of a teenager disturb his happy thoughts.

He looks up seeing the blond haired love twerp in his white robes is above him fluttering in his love bows.

_Love bows. _He gasps.

"Hey! Hey! Watch with the arrows!" He protested as Eros was still on the hold of his precious love arrows.

"Oh, sorry about that." Eros calmed and positioned the arrow down.

"What is with you child?" He frantically sounded like someone's granny. "You shouldn't go aiming your arrows randomly and especially _not_ when I'm around."

"Dude that's what I do".

Charon raised his brow. Does this godling don't know who he is? "

Eros cocked his head to study him and rolled then his eyes as if he's reading Charon's mind.

"What a spoilsport, get a life." Eros muttered.

Charon's eyes twitched at the notion. That phrase really ticked him off. Hades would've felt the same.

Eros gasps and Charon was alerted.

Charon had himself a serious face palm.

It turns out just Eros seeing a mortal woman who stood at the bridge, staring at her reflection. Eros giggled and aims at her and to the next man. Next thing they know, they were smooching all over the place!

Eros gave a dreamy sigh, it was a beautiful sight.

"What's with you and shots kid? It's not even Valentine's Day." He asked rhetorically, now he regret brought the question.

"This is Venice, the City Of Love. Love is everywhere here."

"Love." Charon repeated. It sounded like his disgust the L-word completely. He totally forgot Venice had a connection with the twerp. Well, love and all it made sense but won't going to ruin his day off now, would it?

This made Eros wonder. He's such a dreamy god and everybody knows that, especially when influence by his mother. Dreamy guy, he should be the son of Morpheus instead!

" So." The fluttering teenager started. "In search for your true love? I could pick you one."

"Yeah, right. That's the last thing I wanted child."

"Oh come on! You need some love dude!"

"And don't call me dude." He reminded.

Realizing he can't do much to be of help than to annoy, he goes with a _ta-ta ._Generally, shooting random mortals making them fall in love. Technically doing his job.

He spotted a lone gondola floating at the river's water at the side of the street. A wide grin played on his lips. He walks to where it is.

He grabs the oar and jumped in. It took a brief moment to balance the boat. Pretty excited he started to row until again someone invades his space. Why couldn't anybody just give him a brief moment of fun?

He turns to the street. His eyes widen with shock. A dozen of souls stood there beside the gondola. All of them are whining and pleading for the free ride. What do you know? Even from here his job cannot even leave him!

He tried to shoo them away and protest that he is having his break,but more and more sprouted out the walls and to the street. The people walking by shudder everytime they passed through them without knowing. The humid air didn't even withstand the cold souls.

"For the last time, I don't do free rides okay? Be gone and don't bother!" Charon shouted with anger, the next second he felt embarrassed. The a few minors eating ice-cream stared at him. Giving the looks that probably said: _"Who's he talking to?"_ or perhaps: _" He's talking with the air. What a weirdo."_

The commotion hadn't ended until this lady with a bouncy curls of ebony and skin as pale as his with luscious curves like a coca-cola bottle barge in the gondola and said: "Starbucks, please." She set her purse beside her, feeling comfy.

He studied her. He knew her well. Those eyes, those midnight eyes, and that heart shape face. He will not be mistaken.

"Hecate?" He grips his oar. She looked absolutely amazing and different now that she's out of the sun. And her strapless Dolce and Gabanna cocktail made her look like an actress.

"Charon?" She guessed. He snapped out of it his thoughts. It took a few moments until the news sunk.

.

.

.

"WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They chorused, breathless.

There's a glim of Charon's eyes. Is she stalking him?

"I was here first mistress." Charon reassured.

She laughed. "Ha! So what? Do you even own the place, rich guy?"

Charon fumed. What could go worst? With Hecate in Venice and the twerp lurking around, disaster.

The souls chattered in disoriented voices. Charon face palmed. Hecate looked over the souls and to him. Poor guy.

_Why do I always have to save his ass?_ She thought.

"_Fiye!_" She ordered at the souls. With that they sink at the cement.

They have no choice but to accompany each other. If Alecto would knew of this, she's gonna flip!

* * *

><p><em>45 minutes later….<em>

They found themselves in an open restaurant. Music had filled the humid air. The smell of various cuisines made everything feel so good. Unless, you are accompanied by the accursed woman, that would be quite different.

Hecate sips her strawberry shake with the fun straw and Charon on his chocolate sundae. Both of them are completely silent, not breaking any sweat at this current staring contest they got themselves into.

_This is not a date, this is not a date! _Hecate thought.

_I must be out of my mind, why on Hades did I even offer her for a damn smoothie? _Charon's mind seems to be of the same topic as hers.

_This is more like of acquaintance. This is just a friendly-er- bonding. _She tried to reassure her mind. She must be crazy thinking about this nonsense but with him, his features, that jawline and his sparkly midnight eyes same as hers, and that pointy nose and brows, changes her perspective.

His thoughts replied. _Bonding? Charon, smack yourself with something already. Witch and Ferryboy? That's not going to happen._

The starring contest was abrupt by something that flew with a swift right at the space between them. A mortal man on the table beside theirs jerked and so did his acquaintance, a woman. "Ugh." They exclaimed and then their eyes widen and both leaned for a kiss.

Hecate and Charon begun to shuddered. He gasps and so did Hecate when a happy whistling tune of "Shots" by Pit Bull filled the air. They turn their heads to the Grand Canal. Eros, the fluttery dreamy god-ling randomly shooting everybody with his arrows, and all are targets. People everywhere are smooching. Charon could make something in his eyes by a distance, a couple making out in the shadows.

"Whoo! Shots shots shots shots shots!" He sang. "Gotta fill the love quota! Shots shots shots shots!"

Hecate and Charon stared eye to eye and to Eros who they soon know will have this restaurant another of his haphazard targets.

"He's turning around!" Hecate said.

"Hide!" With that they both get out of their chairs and hide beside the table. The cloth of red stripes should keep them out of sight. Within a second, the love arrows are aimed at everybody else. Couples started to be found anywhere!

"Eros,I should have known." Hecate whispered.

"That was close." Charon sighed.

"So what's the plan now, rich guy? We can't go back without getting shot." She sounded pretty hopeless.

Charon was silent for a moment. Then something came, not a bad idea, but's he hope it will work.

" Here's the plan." He started. "We_ pretend_."

"Hey, I know where you're going at." She crossed her arms, they we're still at hide and a table as shield will not gonna work for long.

She scoffs." Me and You? Ha! Never gonna happen, rich guy."

"As much as I despise being with you this is the only way, mistress."

Those words were deep. Hecate seems to be of move with that. Those were the most formal words she had ever heard of him.

"Well." She stood. Eros spotted her and aim. She looked alarms and gestures a hand at Charon to stand up.

"Honey, Yes! Definitely girlfriend." She lied. Charon jumps for joy, which is very odd of him ,he never EVER done that before, emphasize on_ ever_.

"Yeah! Hell yeah!" Charon exclaimed.

Hecate laughed at his dialogued. Charon stopped jumping, realizing what he had said and clears his throat.

Eros ,on the other hand seems to bought the scene and flutter along.

"Lead the way, Honey." She purrs in her most innocent voice and grabs his unbutton polo shirt.

He puts his arms against her shoulders. "With pleasure, babe."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's it for the bonus chapter. Was it good, bad? But either way, maybe I could made a fic about these two. Suggestions anyone?_

_Chapter 7 will be up soon._

_Don't forget to leave a review;)_

_Ta-ta for now._

_-Sephany Shadows a.k.a. prdtfan14- xoxoxo_


	8. Underworld on the Waves!

"Hours before Midnight"

Disclaimer:I Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own Facebook too.I have nothing against Angler Fishes,okay?Please Don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:Holy Cows! Underworld <em>IS<em> on the waves!**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me weeks to update. Busy, busy in studies you know. _

_To those who still stick with the story, Thank you so much. I will make it up to you guys. And to those silent/random readers out there, thanks a million too._

_I would also like to give my thanks to: __Kirino Tsuki__ and __Shadowwitch042190 for choosing HBM in their favorites. To __Non Malum__ and __wamakima5004__ for the story alerts._

_You guys made my day and made me more overwhelm to write against all odds.( That would include the Writer's Block and etc.) _

_So without anymore delay, The long awaited chapter below. Enjoy:)_

* * *

><p><em>By Tartarus.<em>

Yet again he was still engulfed in the pitch darkness. Then again, it was_ simply_ underwater. This _bulb_ was keen, captivating and friendly. But for a god like him, especially by the depths so deep like the one he had been vigorously _plummet _had the smell of menace. This bulb isn't god friendly or some sort.

Hades swims backwards. He had hope Poseidon is not screwing with his niece. Hades had _screwed_ her first. Oh, what's the point? Poseidon had his way with woman, but not with Persephone. He knew better, _way_ better.

The swaying _bulb _was practically below him now. He tucks his knees to his chest. _Great, just great_. He thought, being the God of the Dead and all, what in the Zeus is he doing? He should get to surface now, not sulk. Sulking is Dionysus.

Now, doing this he had felt he's caught into a circular motion. He's going round and round like one heck of a damn beach ball.

He had forgotten he's been holding his breath. He had held it longer than he thought. Now, he's thinking maybe he had grown some scales or some sort of gills or worse.

Something hit him hard at the back of his head, which snapped him out of his _turn-to-fish _thoughts, like a pointy stone and crash.

He protested out a loud: "OWWWWW! WHAT IN THE ZEUS?"

Instead he sounded like a guy trapped in a barrel, more like a drown out weasel.

Of course being in underwater, it sounded something like.

"ORGHHH, WARR EHST DARZSORRS!"

The_ bulb_ turns around before he had known. Hades clutches his nape indignantly, still floating in a round motion; imagine being inside the laundry machine in slow motion. Then his butt hit something sharper. Hades shuddered, not that he's afraid or anything.

A light casts the darkness. Now, this worsens the situation he's into. The environ around him are planktons, the ground underneath him is full of corals and a lot of them are sharp, no wonder he felt like he's into some acupuncture session, kelps are everywhere and they're huge! What's worst? He's upside down! Or is it just a family of barracudas practically passing by?

Everything is still and that there is something behind him, he could tell. He whirls around to face the wretch bulb of light and guess what in Poseidon he sees!

"_RAARrrrrrrr!"_

Right in front of him: an angler Fish! He knew it! You might be thinking the usual angler fish. Description of this fish says to have a massive head, a large crescent shaped mouth with numerous sharp pointed teeth and a flatted white belly. The problem is facing a wretch fish is as huge as a mammoth.

_By Tartarus!_

"_RAARrrr!" _The creature roared at Hades. He wanted to roar to, transform himself into a demon and scared this idiot fish. Wait. He can't. The monstrous fish lunged at him, he dodged. The water pressure makes his oh-so-godly powers so slow, like Kronos freezes time.

Though the pressure keeps his godly power of summoning his demon side, it didn't keep him from his godly strength. He went for a jab in its white belly but the pressure made it so slow that the creature only came to an abrupt jerk. Hades knuckles went against the side of its tooth.

_SNAP!_

If he was Dionysus, he would be saying: _There goes the tooth!_ With matching hiccup, instead he did not. Being the god of the dead he went in rage. He goes up super-fast, well, actually medium fast and the let the angler fish eat up his knuckles! He went for a punch in the eye, an uppercut, and all those boxing moves. He went to random and went hitting the fish anywhere as possible.

He is now the Underworld Pacman! Once satisfied, he stopped and to get a glimpse of his handiwork. The monster was all beat up plus its sharp teeth are all broken. Hades might be the Ruler of the underworld and the God of the Dead, but now he could entitle himself as the God of Knock-em-up and Smack-their-teeth or maybe the infamous God of the Dentists if he'll chose a more formal title of himself.

He thought the creature's done with. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

He had felt the current pushing him towards the creature. It was then he realized the enemy is going to inhale the water in with its mouth with no longer sharp teeth to be afraid of, and technically him as well. The light still shone in the darkness. He tried to swim to the opposite of the current instead he always got caught.

He half wished he was the God of the Sea but of course he had to take that back. Be Poseidon? It's like saying: _I'm too cool for my mama! Oops sorry, I'm papa's boy._

He didn't even know why he had thought of that.

As he went nearer, he spotted a huge kelp and hastily grabs for it. The fish inhales the water in more and his grip wouldn't make it. The kelp will be plucked out like flowers easily if he'll use all his strength.

In the midst of his hanging sideways he thought of a rather random plan.

_I would let go so I get in, technically, of course. _He ironically rolled his eyes; he had gotten too much seawater now sounding like an idiot._ By Tartarus! I'll burst to flames in and I'll fry that wretch fish._

Then with that he let go. His thoughts went fast as he got near. The creature is bloating! It's late that he realize the creature wasn't inhaling him it was sucking the water with him in.

_Stupid plan! Vlacas! _He cursed.

_The light Corpse Breath! _A voice echoed. He knew that voice. Familiar, but he doesn't have time for a pop quiz.

So with that he grabs the light as he went in the fish mouth.

He was sure the creature winced in the pain. It roared and Hades went out of the mouth and to the back of the fish like a slick of hair being comb backwards or more like a catapult being fired. The roar was so strong that it willed the current to the opposite. The creature thuds on the sand.

_Pull the antenna! Hurry! _The voice commands again.

He did as told. With each pull, he's like pulling a massive tow-truck's tow, the fish is going upward this time.

He pulled harder and angler fish could do nothing else but to surge upward. Who would want a major black-out?_ Not even angler fishes. Oy._

* * *

><p>"Oh this is hilarious! I gotta like this." Poseidon laughed and went poking this flat-square thing he's been holding. He's been absorbed so much of this<em> thing<em> that his _self-talking _got the best of her.

"What's so hilarious about?" She strode to where he was sitting on his own sun-bathing bed. It seems he hadn't heard her so she went as close to its screen blocking his view. Sometimes, the Kore in her can't hide too.

"Yo! I can't see." He protested

_Well, use your ear then. _Persephone rolled her eyes, she went reading the content.

"Facebook, Demeter Green." She read.

Poseidon groaned. Persephone took only a mere second before realizing what she had read.

"MOTHER?" She gasps that made her stood firm with shock.

Poseidon gave a loud sigh. Okay, that isn't much of new news of the century, now does it?

Persephone can't believe her eyes. What's with this thing and her mom? She mean, this is pretty much tech and she knew her mom and technology.

All about her:_ "People forget about the manual agriculture, they rely to their technology so much."_

That all she can say is: _Mother you must also reconsider, they found a way to make it more abundant you know."_

But then she couldn't defend the mortals as much when Demeter roll on pollution, and everything connected with Green. She's the goddess of fertility, so she couldn't help but nod or else the talk will go on forever.

"Oh I this is too much information. What's with this Facebook thing and Mother? I mean-."

"Ya Serious?"

"She resented _technology _so much!" She yelled knowing that, that's the _fact_ she had lived with.

Poseidon flung off her protest. "_Not_ Facebook." He said.

"Oh, mother nature." She slaps her forehead. She will never understand her mother's taste. Poseidon then showed her Demeter's profile, a proof that her mom will never escape the wonders of the internet.

_Corpse Breath is no hotter than my last boyfriend.-Demeter Green via Olympus_

**PoseidonISWaves, Zeus TheKing, AphroditeXOXO, and 9 others like this.(the others have feared to defy the Queen)**

_20 comments_

**AphroditeXOXO commented:**

Oh! How Romantic.

**Hera The Queen commented:**

Zeus you actually like this?

**Zeus The King commented:**

I didn't alright! *glances at Hermes*

**AresBloodShed commented:**

Hahahah! XD lol ^^^ blast him!

Persephone chuckled. Well, this thing is pretty much interesting. She can't believe the Olympians are into this right now (that includes her mother) knowing Hermes and his snakes invented the internet. Maybe Hades has been into this too! Maybe she's been left out the fun all this time!

Poseidon went poking his fingers gently at against it screen, or should she say _typing_ since she really much known about new stuff. Poseidon cracked a laugh after a second of constant staring.

"Mah status is epic!" He cheered. Curiosity got the best of her as always.

She leaned to read:

_Yo! This Barnacle Beard is the Hottest Olympian EVER. PERIOD.- PoseidonISWaves via Mac _

**ArtemistheHUnter like this**

**ApolloHottestDude commented:**

You seriously liked this sis? This is a complete insult!

**ArtemistheHUnter commented:**

Really? And Don't Sis me! Dope.

**ApolloHottestDude commented**:

^^^The name explains it all! Gods!

**Zeus TheKing commented:**

Hermes should've invented the DISLIKE button. _**134 liked this.**_

With that, Poseidon frowned. If only he doesn't want Zeus starting a war he would've comment a good insult, but of course he won't. So he types a different one, more _logical_. That even sounds like Athena!

**PoseidonIsWaves commeted:**

Yo Come On! It asked: what are ya thinking!Duh?

**HermesYaKnowHO commented:**

Zeus: Should I? .

"He should." Persephone blurted out. Poseidon started to move out and shoves the Tablet against her arms. She caught it and smiled happily.

"Thanks." She exclaimed out of nowhere.

Then, there awkward silence. Well, except a bit of muttering from Poseidon from a distance looking overhead the ocean.

Persephone looked at him and he seems to be weirder than the usual. Like actually of what he seems to be doing right now.

_Who is he talking to?_ Persephone thought. He's muttering something.

"Who are you talking to?" Persephone asked, this made Poseidon jolt but calmed.

"I- I uh was talking with air." Poseidon stuttered, trying to make the words come as natural.

She can feel he's hiding something. Those eyes tell her the time he spoke; they are not fixed with her stare.

"You are weird." She commented and looked back at the Mac Tablet.

"Thanks."

Persephone giggled at the notion. And while Poseidon is still _talking with air _she was easily absorb by the wonders of the internet. She goes to Poseidon's Photos.

While she is having her fun, Poseidon suddenly yelled: "What the!" and _Splash!_

"Gods!Poseidon! You're a killjoy! You got me all wet." And not that she is all soaked up, so does the _tablet_ she's been using. She called a tenant for a towel. She wipes the water of the screen.

"By Hades!" he yelled again.

_Splash!_

"If you're so mad, could you kindly not use my husband's name in vain?"

"No, no Ha-."Poseidon tried to speak but she was on the roll.

She wipes the water off the tablet. "_Then Katalaveno_, Poseidon. How about : _by Tartarus_!Or :_for the Love of Corn_? Why Hades? And yet he's not popping around." She complained.

Poseidon laughed and cheered like he had really flung off every word she had said. There was splash sounds to be of heard and a cowboy yell. The whale's jerk that made the tenants with the towels stumbles and drop towel in Persephone's face that cause to her to flip down her sunbathing bed.

"Persephone!" Somebody shouted from a distance.

"Hades?" She jolted right out of the whales back.

_Splash!_

"Seph!" The panting voice called once more.

_Splash!_

She scurried next to Poseidon and look at the commotion. Guess what she sees? Hades! Hades riding a huge monstrous fish! Like riding a bull, though he jumping out of the water like dolphins. The whale seems disturbed, that should be the reason of the sudden jerk.

"Oh my Gods! Why didn't you tell me?" She slaps Poseidon's biceps that would surely leave a red mark.

"Ya sound like yer mother." He commented.

"Ugh!" Of course she sounds like her mother, duh? She looks at Hades. He's pulling this antenna sort of thing that seems to manoeuvre the creature.

"Brotha! Cool ride!" Poseidon shouted, impressed.

Since the creature is desperate to get away from his grasp, he goes with a _blub_ everytime they submerge to water and goes back to surface.

"Whoah! _Blub…_ What! _Blub.." _Hades said.

" How were the fireworks!

"What fireworks!" Hades kept the angler in control. What was the dude talking about? There we're no fireworks, jusk kelp, planktons and sharp corals below there. Except the rainbow thing, that was different.

He had sent that hippocampi. With that the hippocampi resurfaces.

_My lord, the dude scarred the scales out of me! _

"Ya did yer best man. Now, flee." He replied.

Persephone watched the commotion. Hades riding this funny looking monster, though it's pretty scary too, Poseidon talking with air and that cute rainbow thing, the whales keep on moving,and her, what should she say, _Owling_? Though she had no pun intended to Athena, she got to do something.

"The hippocampi, _Oy!_ I should've sent the jellyfishes." Poseidon slaps his forehead.

"Jellyfish? What are you talking about? Help him!"

"Nah. He's having fun."

Persephone overlooking ahead her husband, she has to admit, he's actually having fun. His laugh and cowboy yells fill the air with glee. She laughed at a genuine mirth after realizing the fish he's pony trekking with is beat up! Where there we're supposed to be sharp projections are all wrecked.

"Hang in there honey!" She cheered, bouncing in the whales back.

"YEEEHAAA!" Hades shouted.

While Persephone enjoyed watching his husband tagging along with the jumpy fish there was a loud prolonged sound of a whistle ahead.

She tense at the thought of something falling, then she realize Poseidon, he's not beside her anymore. She turned and there she found him over a distance, a meter far from her, nevertheless, he was talking with air. Muttering something to himself, or somebody.

She observed her, he seemed serious now. This is weirder than ever, like he's shifting to moods which are bad, since the ocean tags to his moods.

Finally, he strode towards her. Her eyes fix at him.

"What?" Poseidon breaks off her stare.

Persephone shook her head. "You feel that?" She tensed.

"What? The Chill?" He gesture his hand to the water. The waves form into a pointy triangle shapes, and Hades is still on the hold of the creature. Well, technically, now he's having quite a hard time.

Persephone felt the tingly sensation, she looked up. And there it was. A big gold thing, it's falling too fast!

_Rarrr! _

The creature jump out of water higher than usual. It's belly was pricked to the small pointy waves. Hades scurries up in the air. He broke the hold of the angler fish.

Right on time, the big thing fall against the fish and sent a big tidal wave about 20 feet, it will hit Hades who was falling. The whale jerk again, Persephone nearly tumble out, but the breeze send her off the whale's back and into the water!

"PERRRRRSEEEPHOOOONEEE!" Hades shouted, in slow mo.

_SPLAAAASSSHHHHHHH!_

He caught her. He actually caught her. His arms wrap around her. He held her close. Unfortunately, the tidal wave caught them too!

It was then, the tidal waves broke to smaller foam of waves. Both we're care-lined to the white sands. Panting and laughing at the same time.

"That….was… Crazy! Let's…. do….. that…. again!" Voted Hades, out of breathas he laid his back to the sands.

She crawled on top of him. "You… are… the… hottest..most.. amazing…guy.. I've.. ever-."She spoke between breaths, it was then she found her herself leaning, kissing him like she never ever kissed a guy before.

It was then they found their lips sore but satisfied.

_Thanks a lot Brother._ Hades smiled. _You Old Barnacle beard._

* * *

><p>"That was crazy Poseidon!" A man on white robes shimmered from the breeze.<p>

"Yo! Aeolus, I owe ya big time dude!" Poseidon gave the god of the wind a friendly hug.

"You owe me a lot and seriously Poseidon, what's with the talk?"

"Oh? This dude? This is style." Poseidon did a finger gun right at Aeolus with a _bang_.

Both of them laughed. Aeolus is really anyone's best friend. He still sticks with him besides the whole Oddyseus thing.

_Well, the sea is nothing without the breeze_, he recalled.

"I gotta handle it to you. That harp is pretty big and heavy you know. I had a lot of reinforcements!" Aeolus exclaimed.

Poseidon looked at the side of the whale where the huge musical instrument's string intertwined the poor angler 's positively sure that's Apollo's. He turns back to Aeolus.

"Yo dude, it's a lyre." Poseidon chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Great businesses with you as always, call me whenever you need." With that Aeolus fades with the breeze.

Poseidon sighed in relief and glanced at his watch.

_3: 30. Wheww. Few hours before sunset. Imma ready the finale. _

He _poof_ at the white beach. Hades and Persephone are still smooching and he knows it will take a minute for them to actually notice he's there.

"My Lord." One of his tenants called.

"Yeah?"

"The Queen has arrived. She wants to see you."

_Amphy's back!_ Poseidon willed the waves to shimmer and calm but before he leaves he reminded his tenants.

"Yo guys! Leave' em. Give em some room. Okay? No Peeking or whatsoever."

With that he melted to seawater.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay, pretty long huh?( I hope it didn't bored you or anything) I hope you the like chapter(I know you spotted some mistakes there since I didn't have time to edit it, but I will soon). What do you think? Was it Good or Bad? Anyway…_

_Amphitrite's back and more revelations!_

_I need some help of the fate of Charon and Hecate. Do you like them as a couple? 'Coz it will take a major roll on the next chapter. And it's up for voting!_

_The poll is in my profile, check it out:)and Vote._

_Don't forget to leave a review, and to those of my silent readers, leave some too. _

_I'll be back soon guys._

_-Sephany Shadows a.k.a prdtfan14-_


	9. Climax part 1

"_Hours before Midnight"_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The concept belongs to me, the ideas are rightfully mine, if you found some identical ideas from other stories I assure you I have nothing to do with it. Twist of fate probably.*stares at the Fates* <em>

_A/N: It's been a long time coming, finally, an inspiration kick-back. Wrath of the Titans movie! The awesomeness of Hades crushed my writer's block!_

_Anyway, I've been focusing on my studies for the last month and I finally graduated yey!I extend my gratitude to my readers who reviewed and choose this fic as one of their favs. Thank you very much. _

_Here's Chapter 8 part one. Forgive my typos, I'll edit this. I didn't have the time then that's why. So no further,Enjoy:)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 part 1:<em>

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

"By Tartarus, would you stop that?" Hecate snapped at Charon who is currently banging his head against the stone wall.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Stop it! Gods, I should be the one who's banging my head against the damn wall." She muttered. True, she regretted why she freak out on their escape plan being fooled on thinking that Eros was actually Justin Bieber. Gods, she must be crazy. Bieber Crazy.

"Well." He scowled. "Let's take turns, mistress. I'll find the mark while you-" He paused for a second to think. He looked at her; curly locks flowing down her shoulders, immortal hot curves and a red dress that fit her pain; she definitely shouldn't be smacking herself on the DAMN wall. It'll be so informal. She's a lady, a very powerful lady that should've blasted Eros to the sky! They had talked about this and it's a bad idea. You don't want to have Mother of Love mad at you. And why on Gaea is the need to find Daedalus' mark? He got themselves trapped in the wrong dead end and Eros is currently rummaging the street.

What's the worst that could happen? _Probably get in love in no time._ Charon thought, but snapped out of it.

Hecate broke the silence with: "I am sorry all right. They're both _blonds._"

"Here we go again with the _blond _thing." He gave one last thud. Blaming would be useless since they both had themselves trapped in a wrong block. He couldn't blame himself if they were running their hearts out ; literary and figuratively.

"I couldn't help myself. I mean-." The more she tried to explain the more she got frustrated. She eventually shrugged her back against the wall.

He began to rummage something in his mind. It was in the tip of his tongue; he couldn't just make it out.

It took him seconds to actually remember.

"You are a Belieber?"He was a bit sure that was what fangirls-er-boys are called nowadays. To emphasize his query, Charon gave a questioning looked at Hecate. Without hesitation, Hecate nodded proudly. Well, sort of. The tears on her eyes were an exception. She was really desperate to see her Idol. Aphrodite and Hecate should really build a fan club or something.

"I should've known." Charon nonchalantly said. Though, he half-wished he never brought the question. For sure, a moment from now, Hecate would wonder about _something else._

* * *

><p>"Stop that!" Persephone laughed at Hades who insisted to carry her. He's been faking that Persephone is too heavy for him, he joked that she should drink more pomegranate diet juice. Persephone slaps him in the shoulder. He could carry her, with no problem; to the '<em>You're here'<em> sign stick to the palm tree. They've been following these various signs they saw at the beach. Like ,the first sign they saw it says: _Deluxe Tent straight ahead. _Each sign has a Psi-symbol with a Poseidon and Co. below. And guess what? They even have their own delivery service. Hades can't believe Poseidon's tenants are _so_ literal. Poseidon ordered his tenants to give them a room? A room was given indeed. Pronto.

"Gods." He gave a fake strain and groan. "You weight a ton!"

"Haha. Very Funny. Did I weight a ton when you sweep me off my feet?" Persephone asked sarcastically at Hades in an annoying sing-song.

"You were a 16! You weight like a feather." Hades reminded.

"Oh sorry, I _probably_ loss count." She replied. Hades grinned at her. They couldn't help but joked about the whole Abduction thing. The only one who took it this SERIOUS is Demeter. She couldn't just GET OVER with it. _Sheesssh._ It was like EONS ago!

A few more steps before they reach their final destination he must think something fast, something to annoy her more. He loves it when she gets all whiny. She's cute when she does that.

"Well, basing on the law of physics—."

"You could be the god of math." She suggested with a grin.

"I despise that subject." Hades gave a fake scowl at Persephone. She stared at him hard but the stare melted and was replaced by passionate kisses. Everything was perfect. Two bodies intact, eyes closed, not minding their sense of direction something or other. Just lips lock until….

_SPLASH!_

They broke their sweet kiss. Why the world had seems so…. Bouncy?

* * *

><p>On the other hand, somewhere located deep in depths of the unfathomable ocean stood Poseidon's palace. Huge and beautiful, the most majestic place for a god and its creatures that live in it. Too much of an intro and he's keeping up with the Kardashians sort of thing, Poseidon stood uneasy as his trusted Big Blue Cetus glided gracefully along the currents. Majestic it was at a sight but now it is magical. Like somebody actually dump a ton of silver-dust which made Poseidon quiver. Not that he's actually scared knowing Amphy's back and all. Well, maybe he is. The entire realm is glowing because of her. It's always like that everytime she comes back from her <em>cruisin<em>'.

_She must've been in a good mood ._Poseidon thought since the aura was far more radiating than of his now.

Upon arriving at the threshold, he flinched seeing a bulky luggage and Louis Vuitton bags carried by his virile mermen. They were dozens of them! It must've been heavy since the mermen of his were actually breaking a _sweat _.His men might be macho and strong but they are definitely straining for life. Poseidon wondered if his mermen could actually take all of that at their chamber. They'll probably even not make it half-way. His thoughts even went through thinking whether his mermen might have their 'waters broke'. He snapped out of it eventually. He's getting weird now, for real, since men can't be pregnant.

Unless being swallowed whole but that's another story.

_That's way 'Good Mood'. _Poseidon gawked seeing another batch of mermen came. This time it was clothes and shell bras in different shades and every other girly stuff he can't even name. Technically speaking, Amphitrite bought whole another one of those mortal malls, again.

_Another wardrobe exchange. Just great! She's far worse than Aphrodite! Did she actually think our wardrobe was Narnia? _

His thoughts were interrupted when the floor shook in rage and bellowed. He looked at where he was standing. It took him a second to realize he was still atop Big Blue Cetus who was currently waiting for him to actually step out.

Naiads giggled at a sight. Poseidon's face was as red as the swollen pimple but he move with his head high. Not feeling the embarrassment. He _floatingly walk_ with grace until a very familiar voice was heard. It was coming from upstairs. Pretty sure it was Amphy ranting her heart out.

If he wasn't in a good mood he would shoot like a geyser upstairs and confront his cocky wife.

"Okay, bad idea." He muttered to himself. That would be Zeusy's style; Confronting and a lot of bossy stuff. That would make her pissed! Bad Idea. He wouldn't do this; LIKE A BOSS.

_Something formal perhaps?_ He thought as he moved his way to a grand staircase going upstairs. "Nah, too Hades." He muttered again.

It was then a school of clownfish moved down the grand staircase greeting him. He let a second passed then it hit him. He grinned as everything before him became huge. Well actually, he is shrinking from normal size. He grew a tail, fins and gills. He smiled in satisfaction as he gaze down at the golden step that cast him out a reflection; A blue with white stripes fish. Hopefully, the nymphs won't take this as obvious and hopefully they'll just comment on HOW CUTE he looks and not HOW WEIRD he became.

"I wanna do this, _Nemo style."_ With that he slowly swims forward, not minding any commotion. _Just like a normal fish_, he thought. _Yeah right, a normal fish._ Another part of him muttered.

He swam away from the barracuda family, dodge a couple of marlins, and had a quality time chased by 3 beautiful nymphs screaming: "So cute! I want one!"

So he had his hopes high? How lucky. He thought sarcastically. From the chase, he hasn't realized he already swam THE WHOLE grand staircase. He looked at the left corridor where on the arch had placed a huge golden trident. He swims towards it.

_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming._ Poseidon hummed to himself.

" Cutie! Don't go there, that leads to their highnesses quarters." In a concerned sweet voice, said the first nymph gesturing him to come close. Poseidon grinned as he moved his way closer to the opened door.

" Yes, we don't want to get blasted now, do we?" said the second beautiful nymph in a _matter-of-fact_ tone. Poseidon 'annoyed' which is kind of new, turned around and faces the nymphs. To his surprise, the nymphs were curtsying in respect.

He thought he blew off his cover but a soothing voice from his back ordered: "You girls are dismissed."

He turned around to face whoever owns that soothing voice, which he did knew who it was. Right before him is a gorgeous woman. She had golden crown on her head embedded with shells and blue gems. Her hair was in silver color. Her eyes were ravishing ocean blue that can calm whoever she looked. She wore an aquamarine chiton that sparkles as the currents swivelled like breeze.

Poseidon gawked. She looked absolutely stunning. He'd hope she wouldn't know it was him. Likely by now he was drooling.

"Oh, poor little clown-fish you," She cupped her hand on Poseidon's fish belly slowly holding him close. Poseidon had never felt so dreamy. She leads him towards their quarters. The doors close with a soft: BAMM.

"Tired being chased all day by those nymphs now, are we?" She pouted. Poseidon made the best puppy look ever.(or clown-fish look, whatever) He smouldered at Amphitrite.

"Gahhh." Those were what Poseidon could manage.

It was then her sweet, innocent look turned to as scowl. Poseidon gulped. He was never good at welcoming. He admits that to himself even Hades would've agreed if he's hearing this. But he prayed to the gods(to himself, awkwardly) this works .From the blue-clown fish, Poseidon burst out.

"Yo Amphy! Babe, lookin' good are we huh?" Poseidon greeted Amphitrite with a big bear hug. That's just all he can managed. Hiring a welcoming committee is too late for this.

"First, you turn into a blue clownfish, now, your changing your way of talking? Have you got enough saltwater in your brain?" She told him in mid-hug before they parted.

"I thought you might like it for a change." Poseidon takes her hands close to his heart. Making the best Poseidon look ever. Amphitrite didn't fall by this.

"Like a 'change' that your brother was actually trying to_ kill_ himself?" She had her arms akimbo. Her aura is radiating. She had her eyes fix at Poseidon. Poseidon needs to think of something to distract her.

"Zeus?" He guesses moving his way close to her. "I don't thing Zeusy was that _Zeusidal_." He joked.

"NO. I meant your elder brother HADES." Her face was stern. _Elder brother?_ Poseidon thought. So, he overlooked at the whole family tree thing again. Not to mention he had called Hades : Little Brother, not so long ago.

"Ohh." He exclaimed. The whole _he's older_ thing is currently on process.

"Don't you 'ohh' me you barnacle!" She smacks Poseidon out of his thoughts. "I just sacrifice my messenger because of YOU!" She slaps him in the biceps again to emphasize.

"What are you talking about Amphy?" He rubbed his swollen biceps. Seriously, why do most women slap men on the biceps when they are annoyed? Isn't this because of how awesome he worked on his muscles or Amphitrite missing clinging on it? Probably both.

"Let me elucidate." She moved on closer. "The angler fish your brother was PONY-TREKKING with!" She poked Poseidon on the chest.

"Oh that!" Poseidon remembered. "Sorry about your loss dear. There are a lot of fish to find. How about a whale shark eh?" He offered. Amphitrite arched an eye-brow. Poseidon's shoulders dropped realizing a whale-shark isn't a _fish _at all. _Thanks a lot Artemis. _Poseidon thought.

Amphitrite sighed and looked at Poseidon. She might be striking but she awfully looked tired if you looked thoroughly.

"What _exactly_ is your point, Poseidon? Why are you doing this?" She leaned against the marble column, eyes fix and all ears at Poseidon.

Poseidon sighed as a sign of defeat and sat comfortably at corner of their bed. With that, Poseidon started talking about the whole Brother's-having-the-time-of-his life and he asked his help to make it as the BEST-HOLIDAY-EVER. Amphitrite grinned at the news but she let him continue. Poseidon then told her about his plan, the whale cruisin' and a supposedly FIREWORKS display in the bottom of the sea if it wasn't for her messenger RUININ' the whole thing.

"Conli was my best messenger yet!" Amphitrite ranted.

"Well, my brother must've been high since I served him a grilled what-his-name octopus." He huffed. Amphitrite has his eyes wide open.

"Okay, you really do have seaweed for brains." She face-palmed.

"Oh, the last time I check it was barnacles, babe."

"Stop toying with me! This is serious! What do you think Demeter would do if you're the MR. 911 now?" She pounded the make-up table which got the best of him. Of course, Poseidon hasn't thought of Demeter. All he thought was go make his _little brother_ proud.

It was then Poseidon beamed. He grinned at Amphitrite who gave him a raised eyebrow. He moved near to the light that cast out a rainbow in the current. With that, he reached for the drachma in the make-up table and threw it in the rainbow. The coin suddenly vanished.

"Iris, accept my offering," He told winking at Amphitrite. " ,Apollo on Mount Olympus." He told her. Iris obeyed and an image started to form; Apollo looking bored sitting on one of the cloud sofas and Artemis squatting near a huge screen.

"Yo Apollo! OVER HERE!" Poseidon yelled that made Apollo fall and scream his lungs out followed by the rolling on the floor action; otherwise called: OVER-REACTING.

"For the fiftieth time, shut up Apollo! You're ruining the whole scene!" Artemis without looking back chided at Apollo who was so absorb in the movie she is currently watching.

" Hello, Apollo." Amphitrite moved in front of the image. Apollo, seeing Amphitrite hurriedly regain his composure and sweep his slick hair back as if he was getting a score .He let out a very warm: "Hey."

But Apollo's grin faded with Poseidon move his way in front of the image. Poseidon came serious as if he knew of Apollo's how-to-get-me-girls act.

"Apollo, it's by time you do something else rather than mock around do nothing." Amphitrite started. Apollo arched an eyebrow in irony.

"I sense something fishy in here." He told them. Amphitrite had cringe at the notion. _Seriously?_

"Yo Apollo. Here's the deal," Poseidon was still not breaking off the serious mode went on to reach something off screen. He then showed a golden instrument right in front of Apollo making him gawk. His eyes were gleaming, like for real as if the sun is right in his eyes. Amphitrite on irony reached out a pair of sunglasses.

" My LYRE! GIMMEE!" Apollo reaches out towards the image.

"No no! You'll break of the-." Amphitrite grab the lyre out from Poseidon's hold.

"Stop you idiot! It takes two drachmas to make a call!" Artemis pinched Apollo's ear and pulling it towards her.

"Ow owch ouch." Apollo complained. Poseidon sighed at the view.

"Hi Uncle!" Artemis without noticing had her voice turned to a little girl. Well, she turned to a little girl instead.

Apollo was impressed,grinning like ever he went somewhere pass the funnel of clouds, leaving the little girl Artemis standing cute in front of Poseidon and Amphitrite.

"Yo Apollo! We are not done with THE TALK yet!" Poseidon called. Artemis in return move closer and gave the puppy look.

Poseidon sighed. Of course, whatever shall be told by Apollo, Artemis in part should know.

"What do you need from Apollo, Uncle?" Artemis said playing with her hair. " I mean, I can help you know. Apollo's too hippy to do something right."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." Amphitrite said and move closer to Poseidon. " Isn't she cute!"

With that Poseidon looked at Artemis, seeing Apollo slowly sneaking at the back of Artemis he thought that perhaps this is the right time to say the plan.

"I want you siblings to perform a song number." He said.

"A song number?" Apollo yelped at the back of Artemis.  
>"AHA!" Artemis giggled, happy that she figured out Apollo before he could gag her. " How long have you been deaf Apollo? " she asked in a cute tone.<p>

Apollo rolled his eyes. " Ahh, song number you say uncle?" he asked Poseidon before giving another sarcastic look at Artemis that perhaps say: Who's deaf? Huh! Huh!

"Yes." Poseidon nodded.

" And in exchange," Amphitrite started. " We'll give you back your lyre."

"What about ME, Aunt?" Artemis gave another puppy look that Amphitrite couldn't resist her cuteness.

"I'll think about it dear." She said. Artemis jump for joy and 'yays' filled the chamber. Apollo grinned.

"What's the occasion anyway uncle?"Apollo asked.

"Well, let's say I am managing best Date for the two rulers of the underworld. And I want the best sunset you can pull off, Apollo." He said in a firm tone that made Apollo and Artemis gawked.

"I'll have the most brilliant stars to shine on them uncle." Artemis promised and then sticked a tongue at Apollo. Apollo scoffs and turned to Poseidon.

"I'll give them the BEST SHOT Uncle." Apollo winked. Artemis scoff back in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Poseidon clasp his hands. Everything is going well the way he wanted.

"Let's not waste time then. Go run along kids." Amphitrite then wave her hand to the image that ends the call.

Apollo on the other hand was grinning expectantly. It was then he turned his attention to the screen.

"What you watchin'?" Apollo asked Artemis who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh now your asking." She scoffs that made Apollo pout his lips and reach something from his back. He kneeled in front of the little Artemis.

"Sissy want a lollipop?" he teased. Artemis grab the lollipop in irony still with her mad cute face.

"It's Lion King. You know lions." She hinted throwing the wrapper. Apollo beamed. He grab Artemis before she can even lick the candy.

"Come on sister! We need to rehearse! Be honoured now, it's the god of music going to outshine his awesomeness." With that, Apollo leaded Artemis to a funnel of cloud. Him and his BRIGHT anticipations.

"This had better be good." Artemis complained.

* * *

><p>(Persephone's Point of View)<p>

I just love his smell today. Not his usual musk. I should better ask Aphrodite if ever she had Soaked Ocean Breeze in her wardrobe. Or Poseidon, since he had this weird business he's into.

I pulled him closer and let him have his way with me. His lips on my neck, his breath against my ear: loving the beautiful tingly feeling.

"We are seriously taking the bed." I told him that made him stop his passionate kisses against jawline. He looked at me thoroughly. I just love those stares but looking at him like this-curly messy hair, his body coated with a bit of sand, I will think of him as a very nice tourist and not some kind of madman. Thinking of this makes me want the bed more.

"Well, my love, we shouldn't think about the bed. Let's have a little fun." He told me. I giggled at notion as he started to lean on me and make his way with my neck, again.

The water bed was just awesome. I mean, it is not just any water bed like mortals do sell. It's technically water! Somewhat on a cool way Poseidon manage to make it more sophisticated just like the spring bed we have at home. But it's totally a different spring. Not the one I brought forth every after beautiful winter. Thinking of this _spring_ stuff; did I make the whole winter to spring? I mean, I just took a freaking DAY OFF! What would mother think?

It was then I felt Hades speaking something against my ear. I must've been so busy thinking of this useless stuff, but the one I caught made me jolt since he said: You smell like corn. I love it."

"Corn!" I gasped as I sat down with a jolt. He was thrown down at the side of the bed and into the sand.

"Yes, my love, haven't you smelled it the whole time?" He looked at me, confused as I am.

It was then I saw something sparkle behind him. The aroma was definitely cooked corn, so it must've been food. I face-palmed when I realized what I saw.

" Oh gods, mother. I haven't thoug-."

" Ahh, great. Enchiladas from heaven!" He exclaimed and gestured his hand to the enchiladas served on a plate right by the cooler.

Holiday? Hmp. I should've known. It was then he came near me with a white little card. He told me it was a note from mother. He then gave me one of his sarcastic looks. Okay, why is he looking at me like this is something hilarious. Oh gods, this had better be good.

* * *

><p>AN: Part two coming up! With Apollo and Artemis combined this'll probably legit! Artemis on Love songs.. hmmm that's new. And what's happening to Witch and Ferry Boy? I hope you all will wait on part two.

And don't forget to leave a review! You might want suggest something? REVIEW ! HURRY NOW!

Signing off for now,

Seph Shadows.

Update:

I have an fb page created.(I feel delirous, haha! First time)

The link is in my profile..

Please show support and hit LIKE. It is much appreciated

Request and Updates will be posted there. :)))

Love y'all,

-Seph-


	10. Author's Notice: Apology

Hey Guys,

It's me Sephany... I apologize for the long wait of chapter 8 part two of Hours Before Midnight. Starting on College was a bit hard on me on adjusting patterns. But I've been doing my best to regain the ideas I have on the novel. Thanks a million for my readers who still anticipates and waits for the next one. The writer's block has been on me for quite sometime now.

But good news, this is still an ongoing series. I don't want to spoil but the wait has been long. There would be a twist by the end of the novel :)

So since I have this novel for a pause, I would like you guys to support on my OTHER novel I was working on The Underworldian Diaries. It is but still a sequel to Hours before Midnight and perhaps will give you the IDEA on what is the twist at the end. *grins*

The Underworldian Diaries is actually MY DIARY. There you guys would know my character even deeper.

What amusing is that you'll see how delirious Hades has been. Hades being a Father and all :)

It's a crossover fic of Thor/PJO/Avengers.

So guys, thank you. I hope you check out Underworldian diaries and review.

Signing off for now,

SephShadowsxoxo


	11. Bonus Chapter 2 : The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own PJo and the characters. I only own the concept.

A/N: Hello my readers! It's been A LOOOONNNGGGGGG time since I have updated and GOOD NEWS, I have! I apologize for the very long wait. I been through a lot these years, after loosing this chapter because of my friend. I have been suffering from depression, a series of procrastination, lack of MOTIVATION and focusing on college days.

I'd like to thank a million to the readers who waited and the new ones who read this story. To those who favorited and followed this too throughout the time I didn't update. I thought I will never continue but this is a headstart.

Special thanks to my boyfriend and my friend _Strawberry Fairie_ for believing I could write again :)

Hence,no more waiting. Here's a update chapter for ya'll. :*

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter 2: The Truth<p>

"You don't say." Hecate's eyes were wide when he held out a purple Beats. Charon sighed and nodded.

"I was his fan too."He tried to looked away, he had kept this secret for so long. So long that he had to bribe that overgrown puppy to shut his sloppy mouths.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you are a Belieber too." Hecate can't get the grin off her meant so much now that she had known of this.

"DON'T tell anyone." Charon grabbed back his purple Beats and hang it on his neck. His face was went paler than usual .This was quite embarrassing for him but he knew Hecate is too wise to not figure it out like for freaking 2 seconds.

It was the still most frustrating moment minus the Justin fangirling and all that , there they are stupidly trap in a wrong end for the last 30 minutes. Charon groaned and rub the back of his neck. His break is totally ruined!

Well, this was until all Hades breaks lose..

"MOM NO!" The upstart godling yelled and grab his bow.

"You're drunk and shooting random people Eros!This has to be stopped! This isn't even Paris for Zeus' sake!" retort this beautiful woman in blonde hair and brunette. Which is odd because actually the half of her is brunette and the other is blonded.

The ferryboy jolted from the ground and took a courageous peek from the outside.

"What's happening now?" Hecate gasp and peek from his shoulder. Where she can almost smell his wonderful scent.

"Oh by gods, I should snap out of this." Hecate told herself. She can't even believe she's liking this guy in matter of minutes.

And then it news SINK on Charon.

There was something wrong with that godling all this time! And Hecate could have just blast him out of the sky if he'd knew of it from the start.

Charon had the biggest facepalm in his eternity.

"Hmmm.. Venice, the city of Love." he recalled the kid's words before he meet Hecate and all this commotion started.

He should've known.

Hecate looked at Charon's expression seeing this bombshell in the distance.

"It's just Aphrodite." Hecate mumbled. She frowned and looked at Charon. Charon looked at her with a questioned looked.

Hecate pulled away in an instant and stood blushing hard.

Charon wanted to ask Hecate if she's okay and all that, but the ferryboy just had to suck it all in because.. well, he seem to have a connection with this woman.

"By Styx, get a hold of yourself." Charon muttered in his thoughts.

"but moooommmmmmmmm am having so much fun!"Eros hiccup and fluttering drunkenly towards his mother.

"Fun! THIS?! ARE YOU MAD?!" Aphrodite is surely going to have a bad sore-throat because she's really screaming on a pitched voice. Eros pouted to his mother giving those puppy eyes.

"Gross, reminds me of Cerberus." Hecate snickered and Charon shook his head.

"What's with you and Cerbie. He's just a dog." Charon defended, which is unusual since the overgrown pup mauls his oars and all that gross stuff.

I mean, sure did he suffered from smelly oars a lot of times before Miss Hot Immortal curves had the chance to blackmail him with purity.

Hecate laughed. Charon was surprised. He never actually heard her laugh before. It made him fluster more.

"Oh gods, I hope you hear yourself right now." Hecate covers her mouth trying to muffle her laughter.

"What would you want me to do, mistress? Spend my time with you instead?!" Charon quickly defended himself without thinking what he had said.

Hecate looked at him and was shocked. Charon also realized what he had exclaimed and shuddered on the wall.

"Well," Hecate started breaking the silence and looked at him, shuddering. She blushed once more and sighed.

"I think .. I think hanging out with you seems not so bad after all." She smiled at him, a friendly smile or was it something else more than friendship?

Charon was taken aback at this sudden confession and looked at her, returning a smile.

"Honestly, I feel the same way too, Mistresss." He confessed and there was a beautiful silence between them. The bickering gone and so was the tension between this two until someone spoke that made Charon and Hecate jump out of the block.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Aphrodite grinned crossing her arms across her chest. Hecate and Charon looked at each other with nervousness.

"We're doomed. "Hecate muttered under her breathe. Surely, Aphrodite will have a lot of fun with this.

"Interesting." She exclaimed again, grinning wide. Charon shuddered having the urge to whine.

"Won't this day ever get worse?" Charon thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chappy I know. But what do you think of the chapter? Please do let me know! I'd love to read your reviews about it.

Leave a review guys!

-Seph


End file.
